Insane Reaction
by lighter-kun
Summary: HIATUS. Insanity is Light's reaction to LOVE. [eventual L/Light ] [ minor L/Matsuda ]
1. no use crying over spilt coffee

**Insane Reaction**

* * *

_"Breathing you in when I want you out."__  
_

* * *

Eat, sleep, get accused of being a psycho insane mass murderer…and _repeat_.

Or more accurately: consume unhealthy amounts of caffeine, barely get any sleep due to annoying disturbances from a certain dark-haired insomniac, and unintentionally bring up every chance at being Kira for completely uncalled for reasons... and _repeat._

It was sadly what life had become for Light Yagami.

In the beginning, it had been exhilarating because _finally_ something interesting was happening in his life. Then he just had to somehow get involved... confinement, dubious methods, everything. Now he had found himself handcuffed to the world's greatest detective to catch the world's most notorious killer.

Being chained to another guy wouldn't have been so bad... if only L hadn't been an eccentric weirdo beyond rhyme or reason. Needless to say, it was a rude awakening for Light. He had to make a lot of inconvenient adjustments.

Sinking back into the unbearable clutches of ennui - which he had experienced in his last year of high school but couldn't recall for the life of him how he chose to deal with - Light was slowly but surely reverting back to a typical moody teenager grumbling about life, despite how composed and mature he had always been.

It wasn't really late at night, but everyone had gone home already leaving the two alone in the head quarters for the time being. Light had spent the whole day doing exactly what L was doing – except in a normal way, of course. To be frank, his bottom was actually starting to hurt from sitting down for so long. His back ached, and his legs felt stiff. He almost considered squatting like L just to see if that would make a difference to his physically pained body...

To even entertain such a meaningless thought could only mean one thing - Light was bored to death.

He had even taken to hovering as close as possible to the other male hoping to divert some attention to himself. His casual lean against the computer table was proving to be futile however as L paid him no heed. He let out an exaggerated sigh, leaning further into the personal space of the crouching one.

"_L_," Light called out, purposely using the name the detective didn't prefer.

"Ryuzaki," L corrected expectantly, not even sparing a glance at the sight of Light's slender body, more or less provocatively splayed against his table.

Light crossed his arms.

"I like L better."

"Kira doesn't like L at all."

"That must mean I'm _not_ Kira then..." Light said victoriously, catching L in a loophole. He grinned even though he knew L wasn't looking at him. "- since I like you."

L paused for a second in his typing then continued with no other response. Light watched him closely, noting only a slight tug at the full sugar stained lips of the older man.

He wanted more of a reaction than that.

"Did you hear me, Ryuzaki?" Light asked in a lofty tone, picking at his finger nail.

"It would be technically impossible not to, seeing as you are unnecessarily close to me at the moment, Light-kun."

Suspicion seeped through L's voice at the latter part of his comment.

Light grinned.

_So he DID notice I was standing a little too close... nice. I guess that crouch of his really does help with deduction after all. _

"You have nothing to say about my statement?" Light pressed, running a hand down his maroon button up as if to straighten out the wrinkles, but he did it deliberately slow so that it ended up looking inviting. He caught L's sidelong glance_._

"I am flattered, of course," L said in a matter-of-fact tone. "However, I have already obtained that notion from you quite a while ago, so it is not altogether surprising to me."

Light huffed, standing up a little straighter_. _

_Shouldn't he be pleased someone as smart and popular as me can even like him? Especially after all he put me through...!_ Borderline childish thoughts – yes, he could admit that - but as stated earlier, he was reaching his limits of boredom and he wanted something - ANYTHING - to entertain him.

Like L...

Light let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't even know why," he said in a breathy tone, throwing a hand in the air softly. "Perhaps it's because I've never met anyone like you."

He peeked at the other through auburn bangs taking pleasure as he mentally noted that L had finally took his attention off the computer and was staring at him.

L was probably raising an eyebrow under the jagged black bangs of his and probably already got the idea that Light was stringing him along in a random mind game. They actually did this kind of mind screwing daily but on a vast range of topics. Obviously, Light hadn't elaborated on how he 'liked' L in his previous statement, but it was apparent he had automatically took it as platonic, strictly _friendly_.

So, Light wanted to up the ante… spice things up.

Because he wanted a **reaction**.

Not because he actually _liked_ L… like _that_.

What with constantly getting accused of being Kira, he found himself craving to make the detective squirm too.

"The greatest detective in the world with so much power... yet, you're so bizarre. You look weird and act even weirder. Not of this planet or something like that…"

He made sure his musings sounded like something a demented love struck girl would write in her diary. Only he could express condescending insults and make it sound like sweet compliments. The velvet soft voice was the reason of his success.

Even though his amber eyes were gazing away at a random spot on the wall, he could still feel the dark eyes on the profile of his face.

"But somehow, I can _appreciate_ it," Light exhaled dramatically, tucking his chin in a little bit to appear modest about his 'supposed feelings'.

_What do you think about this, L… _

"Because it's what makes you, you..."

He ended it with a small smile directed at L.

His face almost fell when he noticed with disappointment that the other looked exactly like he normally did, no reaction at all from the realistically voiced but painfully mocking "love confession". He resisted the urge to narrow his eyes at the unaffected demeanor of the detective.

_Dammit, come on, L. Isn't this weird to hear coming from me?! Yet you're so calm and your eyes remain expressionless._

"Light-kun," L finally cut in, deadpanning his name.

Light ignored it, instead somewhat desperately opting for what he hoped would be the hook, line, and sinker.

"I like you, Ryuzaki."

Silence reigned for a moment.

Then a quiet shuffle and L was standing up and against Light's body, close enough to feel their heat radiating off each other, but not quite near enough for there to be any contact between them. Light felt his breath hitch at the sudden move and the uninvited proximity. L's dark eyes bore inches from his face, and Light swallowed hard.

Things always had a knack of backfiring on the teenager...

"If you are attracted to something bizarre, not from this world, but with so much _power_..."

L's voice was purposely lower than usual, and sent a chill right down to Light's spine.

He was too close... and he suddenly got even closer, leaning his mouth into Light's ear to whisper.

"It would give the impression that Kira's mysterious way of killing could possibly be the thing Light-kun _likes_ so much."

Light couldn't hold it back; he gave a small shudder at the intensity of L's voice, body rigid.

This wasn't fun anymore.

Hell, it wasn't even fun before! The tables were turned on him as usual... L was supposed to be the one freaking out at Light's blatant advances since he had deduced and concluded that L probably never had someone throw such words of sentiment toward him. He just wanted to see him flustered. A reaction - that was all he _wanted_.

But this... it wasn't expected.

For L to get all up in his personal space? More or less pinning him against the table? _What the..._

Light wasn't exactly sure yet how he felt about this.

Then again, maybe he did but just didn't want to really explain why his body felt extremely hot and bothered at the moment – not in a sexual way – but perhaps if things went even more intense... if L moved _closer_ - _  
_

Before Light could finish the thought, he heard the distinct beep signaling the use of the elevator.

Metal doors sliding open was the sound that disrupted the tense and somewhat uncomfortable predicament Light was in.

Right after, was the sound of the cheerful voice of Matsuda.

"Good evening! Hi Ryuzaki. Hello Light-kun. Sorry to burst in here like this but - "

Light saw Matsuda stopping in his tracks as he saw the position of the world's greatest detective and the number one Kira suspect.

He could only imagine what kind of sight they presented to the other at the moment. Light was basically pinned against the table with L right against him, and from the angle Matsuda was at, it probably didn't look right at all.

He saw Matsuda clutch at the brown bag in his hands tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Light asked, voice slightly higher than usual.

"Matsuda-san," L acknowledged, with a nod of his head.

He reached composure much faster than the teen and had removed himself from the suggestive position, crouching back in his computer chair.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me," Light said, voice back to normal. He straightened up so he was no longer leaning on the table. "Good evening Matsuda-san," he finished politely.

Matsuda scratched at the back of his head and looked at the floor.

"It's okay. I guess it is pretty random of me to show up here at this hour and just burst in like this. I should apologize for interrupting Light-kun and Ryuzaki…?"

"You did not interrupt anything," L stated curtly before looking pointedly at the brown paper bag. "What are the contents of that?"

It was an expertly delivered subject change.

Matsuda grinned, and held up the bag as if displaying a particularly glorious item, before pompously marching over to the two. The flail of his arms only gave him a comical look.

"I've brought coffee! It's from a new shop across town. I'm sure you guys will love it as much as I do," he announced cheerfully, all apprehension gone from his face. He looked glad about the subject change.

Meanwhile, Light was biting the inside of his cheek, arms crossed again and subconsciously looking bitchy as hell.

_Stupid L… to use bodily contact as a way to throw me off! He plays so dirty for someone who is so adamant about being fair. Ugh… _

Matsuda reached into the bag and held out two cups before shoving the brown bag against his arm and passing one coffee to Light.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san. This is exactly what I need right now."

"No problem, heh."

Matsuda threw him a sheepish grin before making a move to give the remaining cup to L.

The moment he turned, it was too late to stop from crashing right into the detective, who had gone from crouching to standing just a foot away from him in mere seconds.

Cue unexpected collision -

"Ah!"

Matsuda cried out and the coffee toppled out of his surprised fingers. In an instant, an alarming amount of brown black liquid was splattered all over the L's lower half. If the coffee was hot, he hadn't reacted at all.

_Matsuda you idiot...! _

Light's eyes widened, transfixed on the scene, before narrowing.

Something wasn't right here...

L could have easily prevented the cup from spilling on him. Light knew the detective had fast reflexes even for a guy who was lazy as hell. He had mentioned before being stronger and faster than he looked. So why did he allow –

"Oh no."

It was said with no expression at all and was obviously mocking because when the hell did L utter such words...?

"Oh my god, Ryuzaki - I'm so sorry!" Matsuda gasped, getting to his knees next to the large puddle of coffee spreading across the stark gray white tiles of the headquarter's floor. "Shit." He used the paper bag to dab frantically at the mess, looking absolutely mortified.

"Are you okay?" Light asked robotically, and L gave a slow nod.

He probably would be concluded as Kira if he didn't' show any concern whatsoever. It was a ridiculous thing to think, but not completely illogical._ L thinks so stupidly like that sometimes_, Light thought as he watched with distaste, his own cup of coffee hovering from his lips.

"Ugh, this is the _worst_…"

Matsuda was whimpering more to himself now, still on the floor.

Light saw him glance up at L who had apparently been busy quietly unlocking the handcuff from his wrist.

_He's taking them off...?_

Once the handcuff was off, L's fingers slipped down his previously stark white shirt before slowly lifting and pulling it off. In seconds, pale white skin, smooth and taut across bony hips, leading up to a slender waist, and ending at wide shoulders was revealed. L snapped the handcuff back on, coffee stained shirt now held delicately between two long fingers.

Light and Matsuda had two different reactions.

Having seen L naked more than he ever wanted to in his life – they showered in cubicles right next to each other but sometimes it couldn't be avoided when changing for bed – Light wasn't surprised at the display of the other males body. No - Light was more taken aback at the _way_ L had taken it off.

_He could have left it on_, Light thought suspiciously wondering what L was planning on gaining by becoming half naked. The way he lifted it, fingers grazing momentarily across his slowly exposed skin was unnecessary but definitely deliberate. He knew Matsuda was watching him - is that why he did it? Was he putting on a damn show?

Matsuda had froze and his jaw had dropped slightly. His dark eyes had openly checked out L's body at the close distance. From his position on the floor, Light could assume it looked different than from where he had been watching.

All of this happened in five seconds and then Matsuda had blinked several times before shaking his head, face now shades of red and his hands idly scrubbing at a spot with no coffee on it at all.

"It was an accident Matsuda-san, so there's no need to be so flustered," L said kindly, carelessly throwing his shirt onto the table.

Light eyed it for a second, feeling the urge to fold it or at least scold L for throwing a wet garment so close to an electronic device. He suppressed it and instead placed his coffee beside it. No, he _wasn't_ a obsessive compulsive neat freak, he just had the tendencies of one…

"Y-yeah but…"

Matsuda was still on the floor, and had finally noticed he wasn't wiping coffee anymore.

He made to look at L again but stopped short when his gaze landed on the coffee all over L's jeans which proved to be even baggier than anyone would have thought, seeing as how his boxers were peeking out and the pants threatened to fall right off the bony hips with the added weight from the coffee.

Light caught sight of Matsuda _licking_ his lips.

What the -

"Don't tell me you're going to take that off too."

Light's sarcastic comment was meant to be condescending but it just came out as suggestive. He received a questioning but amused look from dark eyes.

"I will do no such thing, Light-kun," L said coolly as he crouched down, automatically sinking into his preferred sitting position, right in front of Matsuda.

"On the other hand... if Matsuda-san will be so kind as to wipe this off as well?"

It took a moment for the order to register in Lights head. Then…

_What the hell? Did he seriously ask Matsuda to dab at his_ – ajksdhasjkdask.

"O-oh!" Matsudas voice was high-pitched and he let out a nervous laugh. "No problem, Ryuzaki. It _was_ all my fault after all. I'll see what I can do."

Light couldn't help but gape at how strangely composed the guy seemed after just being asked to more or less wipe at another man's coffee stained groin area.

L's head was tilted downwards, untamed black hair effectively covering whatever expression he had on his face at the moment but Light got the feeling he was probably grinning.

Then he moved suddenly - sitting onto the floor, his arms behind him, hands on against cold tiles to keep him up.

It was probably the first time any of them had seen L not hunched over and it was sight to behold indeed. His body looked longer now that he wasn't covered in a size XL shirt. His torso white and slender, almost glowing in the dim light of the room.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san."

L let his long legs fall open so Matsuda could crawl in between them. The brown bag that Matsuda had been using to wipe coffee was nowhere in sight anymore and Light blanched.

_Is he some sort of idiot? H__e doesn't even have anything to wipe with_! _And he looks like he's seriously considering just grabbing and rubbing at L with his bare hands_, Light thought hysterically not liking this situation at all.

It seemed no one was even giving him the time of the day and he had never been ignored in his life. It would just not do...

Feeling the overwhelming urge to make his presence known, he took a few steps forward – he had to anyways what with L's new position on the floor the metal chain of their hand cuff was tugging hard at his forever bruised wrist. He grabbed L's discarded shirt and threw it on L's lap but not without the passing thought that he had been aiming for Matsuda's face.

"I think you'll be needing that."

"How thoughtful of you."

Light rolled his eyes and move to take the seat right behind the detective, arms crossed and jaw clenched. Just why exactly was L involving Matsuda in their exclusive mind games...?

L leaned against Light's legs from behind him without asking for permission. Light considered pushing him off, but figured the consequence of unexpectedly shoving someone chained to him would cause something along the lines of the three of them falling in an ungodly dog pile with matching flailing arms, sticky stains, and a few girly shrieks from Matsuda. He ignored how the thought can also describe a threesome.

"Man…it's all over you," Matsuda mumbled quietly, "My bad, Ryuzaki..."

He delicately dabbed at the spot on L's jeans farthest away from an inappropriate place. It would be inevitable though; the coffee had mostly stained the crotch of L's jeans with the exception of a long streak on his inner left thigh.

Light watched feeling an unexplainable great dislike and slight… annoyance? He glanced down and saw L was now nibbling on thumb of one hand, skin caught between slightly pointy white teeth.

_That filthy habit agai_n, Light was in the middle of thinking when a breathy gasp suddenly reached his ears.

It was too low to be Matsuda's but if not him then_… _that was L?!

"_Ah_…"

Confirmed, seeing as the detective made the exact same sound _again_, albeit a little longer this time. It was so damn odd to hear L make such a surprised sound that Light felt his eyes bulge.

He concluded Matsuda must have rubbed a little too roughly on L's thigh to elicit such a…

**Reaction**.

Light clenched his fist.

Was that all it took? Coffee and wandering hands to get a reaction out of the stupid detective? Seriously? Ugh! How infuriating! To think that Matsuda can even evoke such a pathetic sound from L in five minutes while Light's been chained to him for weeks and got absolutely nothing but condescending drawls masked with politeness. Grrr…

"Sorry, it doesn't seem to be coming off…" Matsuda said apologetically, not making eye contact.

"Please try over here then," L commanded mechanically, a complete 180 from his breathy sounds just moment prior. Light had to deduce it was intentional, an act.

**A reaction to get a reaction -**

...from the both of them, nonetheless. _How very L_, he thought wryly but somewhat relieved that it wasn't a true sound of submission from L.

Matsuda bit his lip but said nothing - L had pretty much gestured casually near the buttons of his jeans, dangerously close to an inappropriate area.

Light was speechless and silent too, watching in some sort of sick anticipation to see if Matsuda was going to question L's authority or not...

He didn't.

His slightly shaking hands, tentatively placed the cloth near L's hip. He was apprehensive and it unintentionally caused him to drag it in an almost sensual way past the detective's groin.

Light heard someone's breath hitch and he wasn't sure if it was his or L's or Matsuda's.

One thing was for sure, this was getting so disturbing…

"It won't come out," Matsuda squeaked, rubbing furiously at the resilient blotch.

"Then perhaps you should do it _harder_."

The statement was innocent enough, but when taken out of context… of course it sounded like an innuendo!

"Okay..."

Light seethed quietly.

What. The. Hell. L?!

No, he hadn't been serious about his confession to L earlier - about liking him and appreciating his weirdness or whatever... but for L to do this right in front of him if what he had declared earlier _were_ to be _true_? He was purposely trying to be offensive - to Light and his pretend feelings.

It only made him seethe harder.

_Damn L! This? This is his reaction if someone were to confess their feelings for him? He'd throw it in their face by flirting with someone else who is way below the person who confessed? Way below **me**… _

Light didn't even know why he was tripping balls. His confession wasn't for real, so why did he feel _truly_ insulted?

"Light-kun."

"What."

L glanced up at Light from his casual lean against the boy's legs. It seemed like everyone was in between someone's legs at the moment. It was unsettling but only because Light felt his stomach drop at the sight of L _below him_.

"How does it look from there?"

He was clearly referring to the effectiveness of getting rid of the coffee stain in such a manner, but Light couldn't help but twitch and before he could stop his thought process - _Like you're sadistically getting Matsuda to jerk you off right then and there on the floor of headquarters_.

He shoved the thought away quickly. NO. He would never ever venture into such irrelevant disturbing thoughts! …but he kind of just did. He decided he should answer instead to put a stop to the unwanted thoughts – and the easiest answer was of course, the truth.

"It's all still there and it looks just as bad, Ryuzaki," Light replied tersely.

_It looks really bad, and stupid, and wrong and even though its pissing me off, I can't do anything about it -_

"No good then?" L mused with a slight frown but Light knew it was fake; his voice was laced with dark amusement.

"Matsuda," L shot a pale hand out on top of Matsuda's carefully scrubbing one, halting the cop's movement.

Matsuda looked up, though he wasn't the only one who noticed the lack of the honorific.

"Yes...?"

"You're doing really well. If you continue rubbing... just like _that..._ at this pace - _it will definitely come out soon_..."

Their eyes were locked and Light couldn't see how L looked at the moment but he decided he had enough of this display of… weird coffee rubbing procedures!

It was more suggestive than he could take.

"Pointless!" Light declared, motioning with a wave at the two of them. "That's just totally _useless,_ you guys."

He huffed and uncrossed his legs, which led to finally removing L's weight from him. The detective almost felt to the floor at the unexpected move but gathered himself quickly and stood up.

"It would seem so," L noted, extending a hand out to Matsuda and pulling him up.

"I'm really sorry, Ryuzaki…"

Light didn't think the dark flush on the other's face was from exhaustion.

"I have already stated that that is an unnecessary apology."

_Yet it was just sooooo necessary to make him get on his knees and force him to wipe away his mistake huh…_

"However," L went on. "I must ask Matsuda-san to try and refrain from spilling any hot and sticky substance all over my body in the future."

Matsuda blushed... _hard_.

Light pointedly ignored the suggestive comment.

_He's completely aware of the innuendos of his statement, but he says it anyway with a kind voice in that polite way of his, playing off the innocent look when the truth is he plays dirty at everything he does... and what for the hell for?!_

"No more late night coffee visits then." Light declared suddenly as if his word was law.

Matsuda let out a small sigh, shoulders slumped.

"My request does not exclusively elude to coffee, you know…" L murmured cryptically.

Light shot him a look.

_Enough...!_

He threw up his hands with a shake of his head.

"Well, _whatever,_ Ryuzaki. All I'm saying is that this was kind of a big waste of time. I could be _sleeping_ right now. And you're still half naked. You're going to catch a cold or something if you just stand around like that."

Light was rambling, a habit he had when he couldn't put a stop on thoughts he didn't like, or emotions he wasn't fond of.

"I apologize for the sleep deprivation, Light-kun."

"It's not just that!" Light cried exasperatedly, then instantly recollected himself, pressing a hand to his temple. "Look, you need to get cleaned up properly. We can do it in five minutes if we just go and take a shower right now."

Matsuda seemed to blanch at the statement.

He raised a hand slowly to call their attention.

"You guys take showers... _together_?" He asked dumbly, looking astonished.

Light rolled his eyes. It was obvious where the scatter brained cop's mind was at the moment.

"Of course we do," L answered.

"In separate cubicles," Light pointed out.

It was apparent L hadn't tired of his mind screwing yet but Light definitely had. He couldn't tell if it was because it was obvious L was already very accomplished at said mind screwing or because of the fact that it wasn't being directed at _Light_...

"You should probably head home now," Light suggested in a polite tone.

He wanted nothing more than to shower, sleep, and once and for all stop assessing the situation...

Matsuda nodded vaguely, looking distant before forcing a smile.

"Right, it _is_ pretty late and I think I've caused enough trouble tonight. I was going to tell you guys about my theory but I guess it can just wait until tomorrow..." he paused, then turned his eyes to L, sincerity and something else reflecting against the dark brown irises. "Sorry again, Ryuzaki... I'll go now."

"Get home safe, Matsuda-san."

"Goodnight, Light-kun."

"_Goodbye_," Light uttered, along with a jerk of his head, brown bangs falling away from his eyes, and his amber eyes flashing. It was an unintentional dramatic motion that he had a tendency to do.

Matsuda got the point and quickly made an exit from the headquarters, giving a final wave of his hand as he disappeared into the elevator.

"Shall we shower then?" L asked drolly, holding his stained shirt and looking at it with a slight frown.

"Yeah, come on."

He said it with an unnecessary tone of authority probably due to the fact he had felt totally helpless for a while earlier...

The two made it to the bathroom without any more talk.

They stripped down their clothes, L removing the handcuffs briefly to get their shirts off. Their shower cubicle gave enough privacy, but barely reached past Light's chest. The reason being so that L could still keep an eye on what he was doing if he randomly were to get the notion Light was suddenly going to do something Kira-like.

The hot shower was instantly relaxing against his sore muscles. Light felt himself being somewhat soothed. L hadn't uttered a word in the past five minutes and so his thoughts went back to what had just happened.

_Okay, it was a no doubt weird exchange – anyone would be put off by that, _he decided as he applied shampoo to his brown hair and scrubbed a little harder than necessary.

He was inadvertently reminded of Matsuda's hand scrubbing at L's jeans and his thoughts darkened.

_What the hell was UP__ with that?_

He heard the squirt of shampoo as well from L's side of the cubicle.

_Since when did L allow people to get touchy feely with him? And with Matsuda no less! It's obvious L doesn't think much of the guy what with his lacking intelligence, so why would he just let him, no - straight up request for him to… _Light felt his cheeks flush.

Why did it sound so inappropriate - even in his mind? It was just the wiping of spilt coffee on a place that was slightly… inappropriate. That was it. It _was_ inappropriate, no matter how one chose to perceive it.

The first time he heard L gasp and groan...

The first time he had seen L half-naked in a provocative position on the floor - _below him_ -

The way he had felt the heat of his body against his legs while he rested in between...

Light felt his jaw drop before groaning in disbelief.

His body... seriously _heating_ up, getting _aroused_ -

What the hell?!

Light was mildly horrified that the thought of _L_ could evoke such a reaction from him. Given, he hadn't gotten to relieve himself the whole time he had been in confinement. Within the one month of being handcuffed to L, he had only done it once or twice albeit extremely sneakily and uncomfortably - altogether unsatisfactorily.

That was it then, his body was going out of whack. It was natural. He was human but more notably, he was a teenager, therefore he had raging hormones - it was normal.

…But to get those hormones running rampant because of L?

Light groaned again, pointedly ignoring his half-hard member and rinsing his hair out. He applied conditioner, wildly squirting the contents all over his hair and letting it sit for a couple of seconds. He let out a long breath of relief as he saw that he was losing his spontaneous boner.

_That's right, just go away_… Light thought, not stopping to acknowledge the fact he was talking to his male organ -

"Light-kun?"

L's voice low voice was alarmingly loud in the medium sized bathroom, but only because he was so close, all but leaning over the side of the cubicle with wide eyes.

Light almost jumped but contained his initial reaction, instead snapping his head to face the other. He could only hope L hadn't noticed his current state...

"...what."

"That is the third and a half time you've emitted a groan."

"So what? Why are you counting?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Light replied, haughtily. He threw his hand up. "Jeez, can't I enjoy _this_ in peace?"

He was of course referring to the hot shower, but the amused smirk that captured L's lips told him that he had chosen to interpret it in a perverse way...

"Ahhhh... _I see_. I shall not interrupt Light-kun's enjoyment any longer then."

The simple statement was said innocently enough, but Light's mind instantly reeled at the suggestiveness.

"Don't be such a _pervert,_ Ryuzaki!" he hissed loudly, bringing his face close to the other's so perhaps the fire in his eyes can be taken more seriously.

L blinked owlishly.

"I wasn't aware I was being one - "

"Oh, _come on_," Light groaned, then sighed loudly. "You know that's not what I was doing…"

"What exactly did you think I assumed you were doing?"

"Ugh!"

Light clenched his jaw. L really seemed to have a habit of making Light groan, which didn't sound right at all.

"Just forget it."

_Pervert_, Light thought darkly but was also slightly mortified because L was half correct anyway.

He suddenly felt fingers slide across his cheek. He gave a start and jerked, not expecting the touch at all.

The touch was gone in an instant and L's pointer finger was inches away from Light's eyes, causing the teenager almost go cross eyed as he attempted to look at the offending finger.

"What the hell are you doing now..."

L's finger was covered with a white nearly transparent liquid.

"It was dripping all over your face, Light-kun..."

Light forced a laugh. "Conditioner, yeah."

He had just felt the need to establish the fact that the white stuff was DEFINITELY not anything else.

He eyed L warily, who was still gazing curiously at his own finger.

"You should be more careful, it nearly trickled into your _mouth..."_ he said, back to finishing up his own shower but he gave a sidelong glance apparently not finished talking. The black hair framed his pale face, the longer parts wet and splayed against the column of his throat.

"Unless that is where Light-kun _prefers_ to put it..."

Light stared, standing stiffly.

_Shit, another one. L and his damn sexual innuendos!? __It just wouldn't end - o__r maybe it's just me…? Maybe I'm the only one taking everything the wrong way…_

He didn't even want to think about the possible double meanings.

He pointedly went back to his bathing routine and the shower progressed and finished without any further interruptions.

They dressed themselves and did their night time toothbrush routine, Light busying himself by applying some lotion over his face and arms, before very meticulously putting everything back in place. He also grabbed L's dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper, anything to put off thinking.

At long last, they made their way to the bed that they shared. L hadn't even gave Light the choice of sleeping in his own bed, his excuse being that he barely slept anyway so Light didn't have to worry about an unwanted warm body in the middle of the night.

He was true to his word until now. Light only caught him dozing off on the floor a couple of times or on his computer chair. It only ever lasted for several minutes, but Light had to admit, he was impressed L was still able to function properly even with the lack of sleep.

Light on the other hand was getting_ messed up_ pretty badly because of it. As well as the lack of many other things like privacy, freedom to go out, enjoying the fresh air, and apparently self gratification…

"Goodnight," Light said pointedly as he made himself comfortable on the bed. L had brought out another laptop from one of the drawers and was transfixed on the screen, while biting at his thumb.

"Sleep well, Light-kun."

_I would if you don't bother me at ungodly hours of the night..._

He closed his eyes and sighed, turning to face the other side. The bed was so comfortable and soft - warm - he loved beds. Light thought he would doze off right away but as the minutes ticked by, he realized that thoughts of how glorious a bed was could only keep him distracted for so long.

The sound of typing was quiet but still filled the otherwise silent room.

_Damn it…_ t_hese thoughts… they just won't go away! Not until I come to a solid conclusion.._.

He dubbed his great intelligence and amazing deduction ability a blessing and a curse a long time ago, and right now it was a fully fledged curse preventing him from sleep and forcing him to analyze the situation.

_For the last time, what the hell was it all about? Maybe it was exactly what it looked like and t__hat's all. I'm reading too much into it when in reality - it was nothing. L messing around with people's emotions for kicks... that's an everyday thing. I shouldn't be so affected. So why am I? Its not like I **care** if Ryuzaki has that kind of interest in… other people… but is that what it meant? No. He was just… _

_Gah, dammit._

The thoughts again.

He heard L exhale a little louder than usual, and the noise reached his ears at once. It was rare for the detective to make a sound. He turned over and looked at L who was still in his usual position over the laptop.

The sound of L breathing like that reminded him of the groan and the gasp he had let out earlier when Matsuda was…touching him. Light had had just about enough of trying to analyze L's motives for the whole thing so he decided to just cut straight to the point, once and for all.

"What the hell was that?"

Light broke the silence with a loud reprimanding tone, but L doesn't even look surprised he's awake.

"It is simply the sound one makes when under slight stress and restlessness, the technical term being a 'sigh' but in this case I happened to emit what I'd like to call a 'heavy sigh' - "

"NOT. THAT."

_Stupid L, acting oblivious at a time like this... _

He tried again.

"I mean, what the hell was that _earlier_?"

He tilted his chin up a little, subconsciously exhibiting a dramatic moment again as he looked down at L with a raised eyebrow.

"… with _**Matsuda?"**_

L blinked owlishly, his gaze trailing off to the carpet, with a look of disinterest.

"Matsuda-san spilt coffee on me and I politely asked him to wipe it off. It felt very uncomfortable, you see, the coffee was getting sticky –"

"I _saw_ what happened, Ryuzaki - every little detail and it didn't exactly _look_ like you were 'uncomfortable' at all with the situation."

L met his gaze again, and Light thought he could see a shadow of twisted satisfaction behind the black eyes.

"...and _you_ were?"

Light tensed up, and gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I just disapproved of it. Seeing you ordering Matsuda around like that? Yeah, I know he's an idiot but he doesn't deserve to be treated like a slave..."

Okay, Light didn't even know why he was defending the guy but he didn't exactly want to voice out how he was actually only bothered by the whole thing because L had completely forgot about him.

"That was hardly slave-like treatment, Light-kun," L reasoned, unaffected by the accusations.

_Besides the point_, Light thought observing L's lack of actual reply to what he just said.

"Yeah, well it was just weird," Light finished in a huff, feeling it pointless to even go on with this conversation. He was also starting to feel really stupid for blowing the whole thing out of proportion...

"Which part did you find weird?"

"Gee, let me think, oh yeah -_ the whole thing_! You took your shirt off, you asked him to rub you _hard_ until it all comes out, you weren't even hunched over and you were_ making sounds._.." Light listed off the top of his head, feeling all too sleepy now and just saying whatever was on his mind. He let his head hit the pillow again, slightly damp hair sinking against the softness.

"When you say it like that, of course it doesn't sound appropriate."

L's reply sounded unwittingly like an amused coo and Light peered at him through half open eyes.

He was smiling.

"Look, whatever," Light said dismissively, eyes heavy.

He was sleepy and L was _smiling_ at him.

"I just didn't like it… that's all… I just felt like telling you."

"...because Light-kun 'likes' me...?"

The words probably would have caused a greater shock if Light wasn't as sleepy as he was.

Instead, he gave a genuine little breathy laugh.

"…he likes you too."

It was all Light could come up with at the moment even being aware of the fact he hadn't outright denied L's knowing comment. He was too tired, and this conversation was pointless anyway...

One thing was cleared up though; L had been testing him, way to see if the mocking love confession had any meaning to it.

Thing is, Light wasn't sure what conclusion his reactions had affirmed. But it did mean no real feelings were being harbored to Matsuda and the thought somehow made Light relax, his mind feeling at ease at last.

Good, because Matsuda wasn't worthy of the World's Greatest _weirdo_ Detective's attention or admiration… no one was.

_E__xcept for maybe someone at his level_…

It was a paradox, the way Light hated L's guts but actually had great respect for the him at the same time.

"Goodnight, Light-kun."

It was said in a soft low voice, sounding extremely close to his ear too - and judging from the hot breath he felt ghosting along his cheek, it probably was.

Light's only response was a content sigh, as he finally let oblivion claim him.

* * *

**A/N: **

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. no use gazing at forbidden sights

** » CHAPTER TWO  
**no use gazing at forbidden sights

* * *

**_you are the world  
you win my eyes_**

* * *

Just a few hours after getting some shut eye, Light found himself wide awake again.

He was standing in the kitchen, staring but not really looking at the newspaper in front of him. The metal chain of the handcuffs was strewn across the counter, wrapped around L's pale wrist as he stood on the opposite preparing coffee with meticulous fingers.

Heaven knew they needed all that damn caffeine even if just the previous night, Light was pretty sure he had just about enough of it. Hardly logical to blame an inanimate object, but Light's brain was currently booming on thoughts of the same irrational content since he had woken up.

Where to start analyzing...?

His disturbing L thoughts were the most unsettling, of course. Starting from the uncomfortable moment where L was intent on making him one with the table, leading to the god _awful _coffee rubbing procedure, before escalating to the spontaneous shower boner of doom. Oh god.

Then there was the borderline _fluff_ moment they shared in bed. In Light's defense, he had been sleepy so he hardly could be held accountable for saying whatever was on his mind. Besides, it would just be contradictory if he denied L's "you like me" statement...

Light realized a little too late that the mock love confession was a bad idea. Even though L's initial reaction to it was nothing at all, it somehow transgressed into what Light could only dub as a particularly messed up form of experimental retaliation. Light could tell L hadn't taken anything he said seriously, but now he could also tell something was definitely suspicious about L and Matsuda's interactions.

The random but most likely intentional drop of honorifics on L's part was just questionable. He never dropped the honorific on Light's name and the latter liked to think that they were closer. So what the hell did it mean? Was it possible that the two had some sort of _past?_ And if so, just what the hell kind of past could that be...? Beyond friendly - physical perhaps? The thought made Light want to laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

_It's not possible…_

Light finally looked away from the newspaper, resting his chin in one hand as he glanced over at the star of his thoughts across the counter.

L had just finished pouring a horrifying amount of sugar into his cup of coffee and was proceeding to let the cup beside it receive the same fate.

Light blinked slowly. Two cups?

…L was making coffee for _him_?

Light found the notion slightly flattering. The two had always respectively made their own coffee. The oh so great but oh so lazy L exerting extra energy to make Light some was strangely touching...

"That's kind of sweet, don't you think?" Light decided to comment at the gesture with a matching smile playing on his lips.

"Of course Light-kun, I _did_ put 10 teaspoons of sugar in it," L said matter of factly, not even looking up.

Light gave a tiny laugh – no, he would refuse to dub it as a giggle - as he watched L stir the coffee.

"You didn't _have_ to, you know," he stated loftily, brushing brown bangs from his eyes, as he extended a hand towards the cup.

"No, I did. It's absolutely necessary…"

L trailed off, shooting a questioning look at the other's outstretched fingers.

Light stopped short, suddenly feeling like they weren't on the same page here.

"…I like my coffee black, remember?" He tried, slowly.

Realization seemed to dawn over L's features followed by an amused grin.

"Oh. I didn't mean to mislead you, but this isn't for _you_, Light-kun."

Light felt the heat creep up his cheeks.

He felt more embarrassed than he actually should have been… but more than that, he couldn't help but feel offended. Opting to appear unperturbed by the actual crushing statement, Light tore his eyes away and sunk his chin further into his hand, eyes now staring down the garbage can.

He gritted his teeth.

_Unintentional, but geez did he have to say it like that? The words insensitive jerk can't help but come to mind_.

"I hardly think _you_ need two cups of coffee..." Light muttered.

He knew that wasn't the case though, already having an underlying suspicion that since the coffee was apparently not for _him,_ then it was most likely for –

"BEAUTIFUL MORNING TO EVERYONE!"

…Matsuda.

The voice was overflowing with cheerfulness and was just downright perky even at seven in the morning.

_This guy doesn't need any more caffeine in his system and he sure as hell doesn't need massive amounts of sugar_, Light thought bitterly, not sparing the cop a glance and ignoring his hello as he walked up to the two of them in the kitchen. He even stood next to Light, much to the latter's resentment. It was pretty rare for Matsuda to show up that early to headquarters. _Why the hell is he suddenly so eager to go here!?_

"Good morning, Matsuda-san," L greeted in a pleasant tone, and Light heard the slide of the cup along the marble counter. He had pushed it towards Matsuda.

"For me?" Matsuda inquired, freezing for a moment before making grabby hands towards the coffee, smiling wide. "Aw, I don't know what to say. Thanks Ryuzaki!"

Light clenched his jaw, finally giving the cop a sidelong glance from beneath his curtain of brown bangs.

_Hm, lets see, what the hell can I conclude about this except that Matsuda is starting to resemble a blushing school girl more and more?_

He just didn't get it. Why this bothered him so damn much…

"It was my pleasure. I couldn't help but feel slightly in debt after last night's events," L said sipping at his own coffee.

Light attempted to ignore the feeling of being horribly left out here... where the hell was his cup of jo?!

"Please, taste it." L requested with a nod.

Matsuda obliged instantly, and took a generous gulp of the steaming brown black liquid, before letting out a loud satisfied 'ah'.

"How is it?" L wanted to know, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, not gonna lie it's overly sweet… but in a good way! I actually like it," Matsuda stated happily, brown eyes bright. He looked truly happy about it too, even though Light got the notion it was probably sickeningly sugared out to be even _remotely_ enjoyable.

"I am glad you can appreciate the slightly sweeter than normal brew," L's voice was back to the smooth and low tone he seemed to use whenever speaking to Matsuda. It was a recent realization of Light's that this was hardly ever directed to him…

"It's really not that bad. I mean - I can get used to this," Matsuda went on with a matching nod, taking another sip.

L cocked his head to the other side now. "…it is much better than the unpleasant taste I left in your mouth last time then? The exceedingly bitter one..."

The words probably would have just passed Light's notice without a second thought if Matsuda hadn't spluttered out his drink. His reaction proved there was definitely some underlying meaning - he had all but fell over at the comment, his cheeks a dark red.

_"Ryuzaki!"_ Matsuda squawked at the same time Light shot a suspicious look at L.

L didn't seem phased by the indignant cry of his name, dark eyes staring at the small stain of coffee on Matsuda's button up.

"I seem to possess a tendency to make you spill everywhere..."

"- I've got spare clothes in my car!" Matsuda abruptly announced – unnecessarily loud too. He finished his more than flustered bustling with a high pitched laugh before coughing. "I think I should run out of here real quick and get it – "

He stopped short as his gaze landed on Light who besides the dark aura radiating off his twitching, jaw clenching appearance, was glaring daggers straight at him.

_This settles it! Something happened between them, and I'm totally left in the dark! That would be fine if they wouldn't bring it up around me! Are they doing this on purpose, baiting my curiosity with pretend slip ups…?!_ Light was in the middle of a brain freak out. _It's uncalled for! It's just infuriating - _

Matsuda sweatdropped.

"Light-kun…? Are you… are you _okay_?"

Light blinked, suddenly realizing both black haired males in his vicinity had their eyes focused on him.

He went bipolar in record time – his flirty laugh of delight slipping out and charming smile on his back-to-handsome face in the blink of an eye. The lightning speed shift in facial expressions actually seemed to irk Matsuda out even more… Light quickly went on.

"I'm alright… just a little tired, maybe," he answered in a cavalier tone, pushing off the counter and stretching a little. He adjusted his collar, before putting a mock-offended expression on his face.

"I seem to be getting asked that a lot lately… I can only wonder, could it mean I don't look as good as I usually do?"

It wasn't a vain comment… well, it might have been - this was Light after all... Right after he said it, he let his eyes drift over to L, who had made his way around the counter to join their side of the kitchen. He just wanted to see his reaction, not that he was fishing for compliments or anything…

L made a show of giving him a disinterested once over.

"No," he said when they locked eyes. "You _don't_."

Light flushed at that.

_Did L seriously just agree I don't look good…? Does he mean that...?! Wait more importantly - did he just insult me... augh - the nerve, just look at him!_

"That's not what I meant - of course you _always_ look GREAT, Light-kun," Matsuda cut in hastily, waving his hands in front of him as if the movement would dismiss the misinterpretation. "It's just... well you've kinda sorta got this ominous aura around you right now… it's like I can almost feel it, brooding… just _overwhelming."_

_Oh so now he was psychic?_ Light thought sarcastically but bit back any malicious remarks.

Instead, he waved a hand dismissively.

"Well, just because I look bad right now doesn't mean I'm brooding."

"That's good," L declared abruptly. "Otherwise I would have formed the theory that you are more than capable at deceptive appearances; seemingly innocent but with mal intentions beneath a composed exterior."

Light gaped before blinking more times than necessary at the random deduction.

"Seriously…? You're comparing something this irrelevant as possible evidence?!"

"Is it so surprising?"

"Unbelievable, Ryuzaki!" Light threw up his hands and felt his annoyance skyrocketing. "So, I'm suddenly Kira again!"

"You've always been Kira."

Light resisted the urge to throttle, feeling slightly skeptical instead.

"Huh, _really._ Well then, why don't I entertain your theory for a second… what if I _was_ Kira and completely lost control right here right now?"

"Light-kun, you are aware statements like that can easily be used against you," L drawled, looking _bored_.

Light's eyes bulged now in irritation. "It's hypothetical so _no_ -" he crossed his arms. "They can't."

He ignored the nervous look Matsuda was throwing between them.

L made a show of seeming to ponder before locking eyes with Light. His body language was cool, calm - detached, but the intensity of his gaze made Light felt like he was rooted to the spot.

"If you _were_ Kira? Attempting to commit homicide right here…?" He took a step towards Light. "_Right now_?"

Light resisted the urge to step back, instead looking down on the dark eyed predator with the most defiant look he could muster at the moment.

"Yeah, that. _What would you do?"_

"We would, without a doubt, be forced to resort to violence."

"Oh! Well look at that, the very thing justice is so against." Light said it mockingly. "Can you be a little more specific for me? Punch and a kick or a knife and a gun?"

"Firepower, naturally." L quipped without skipping a beat.

"Oh," Light breathed, raising an eyebrow but not at how their faces were suddenly within inches of each other. His eyes were wide to project how dubious he felt. "So you're telling me," he decided to deliver a condescending poke to L's chest before continuing, "_You'd really just shoot me_…?"

He wouldn't admit it but yes, he was semi-insulted and just a tad bit unhappy with the fact L wouldn't hesitate in ending his existence… just like that.

"No," L was suddenly leaning even closer and out of the corner of his eye, Light caught sight of slender white fingers forming the shape of a gun before feeling it against him - starting dangerously low – inches from the button of his jeans, dragging upwards. Light's breath hitched, and he watched as it trailed all the way to the middle of his forehead.

"...I would bang you."

_What did he say_ – no, he _can't_ freak out no matter how weird that statement sounded. Besides, he should really be getting used to L's suggestive wording these days...

_"Bang_ – right, whatever," Light scoffed dismissively though it took a lot of willpower not to fidget.

His skin felt _hot_ where L's touch had lingered. He racked his brain for a snide comment. "You really think a simple gunshot would stop Kira from going insane and killing everyone?"

"Actually..." L grinned crookedly. "I think a couple of _bangs_ would repeatedly make him lose his mind…"

Light faltered at that, refusing to acknowledge the heat in his cheeks as well as any other possible way to take that sentence.

_Pointless, this is a pointless conversation, because there's no way that I am Kira._ _And even if I was there was no way in hell I'd let L "bang" me…repeatedly…and make me lose my mind… _he mentally smacked himself. _He won't get to me with this…!_

"I don't even know what we're talking about right now." There - a clean cool subject change with condescending undertones.

"Then perhaps it is no longer necessary to continue talking to me," L drawled, voice cooler and even more condescending with just a hint of superiority. Finality.

Light glared now. _Such… a bossy… mother -_

"Um, you guys, I think I'm just going to run back to my car real quick – " Matsuda spoke up timidly, putting a hand on L's shoulder tentatively. When he got their attention, he gestured to the slight coffee stain on his shirt. "...I'm going to change my shirt."

L gave a lazy nod, no longer invading Light's personal space, and staring resolutely at the ceiling.

"Go ahead," Light muttered, in a pissed off mood now.

Matsuda exited quickly and Light once again found himself alone with the detective.

It was all too much really.

Sleepless nights, the nonexistent progress on the Kira case, Matsuda and L's mysterious past, L himself… all that and being accused of being a cold blooded murderer on the daily was the cherry on top… Being forced to consume the contents of such a stress filled cake could really put someone in a bad mood.

Light was in the middle of crying out to the heavens in his mind about what exactly did he do in his young life to deserve such unfair circumstances, when he felt the handcuff tug against his wrist. L had begun walking and Light had no choice but to follow.

He sighed, not a word said between them, as he followed the dark haired man. It was only when they walked past their designated work stations and were mid ascend up the flight of stairs, when he decided to speak up.

"Our computers aren't over here…" Light pointed out slowly as they went up another flight.

L didn't even look at him, maintaining a few steps in above him, in his usual horrible posture. "Your deductive skills never cease to amaze me, Light-kun."

Light gritted his teeth. "Yeah, thanks - but when you're done _admiring_ me, are you going to tell me where exactly you're taking me?"

"The roof."

And sure enough, the two made their way up the who knows how many flights of stairs. Light wondered briefly why the hell they didn't just use the elevator…

Finding himself standing on the building's spacious roof area, with helicopter landing and everything, he had to admit, L had pretty good taste when it came to structural design. Everything about the headquarters was wide and spacious, but not unnecessarily huge. There was also a modern touch to it that was somehow sophisticated and professional. He could admit he was also just a little impressed at how _rich_ he was too…

He stood next to L, who had taken to looking out over the view of the city with his thumb between his lips. Light placed his hands on the edge of the low rising wall, peering over the edge. It was a long way down from there...

"What are we going to do here?" Light finally asked as he realized L was seriously just going to stand there and _gaze_ in absolute silence.

L gave him a sidelong glance with no expression.

"What do people usually do on the roof?"

Light furrowed his eyebrows at that.

Well, he had several answers for the question – like in high school when students went to the roof to do drugs or smoke or perhaps something even more rated R – he flushed at the last thought. _The hell? Get a grip, Light…_ it couldn't possibly be _that_, and none of the above seemed likely either though ones first impression of L would most likely be …_omgwtfdrugsnow,plz_… what with the addict eyes and all. But no, none of those were reasonable answers. So he resorted to an honest shrug.

"Don't know - jump off it." Light suggested only slightly darkly, annoyed mood having not left him completely.

L gave him a look like he took it seriously.

"Oh come _off _it," Light groaned. "It was a joke, Ryuzaki... you know, a JOKE."

"Interesting you find humor in the notion of me springing towards my demise..."

"I don't – and I never specifically said you," Light defended, voice tight, before opting to go back to the original topic, desperate to prevent another you-are-kira onslaught. "What do people do on the roof? Enjoy the fresh air."

"I find that answer more agreeable."

Light raised an eyebrow. "To be honest, I never thought _you _felt like getting some."

L seemed to take the simple comment in a different way, though Light wasn't sure exactly how.

"Can it be any more obvious?"

L said it softly, and more to himself but Light heard it anyways. He had no idea how to reply and instead found himself staring at the fluffy clouds drifting near the sun which was burning in the sky even at the early hour. The breeze was ruffling his hair, and Light was in the middle of trying to keep his bangs in place with his perfect hair when he noticed L had gotten closer to him and was staring at him instead of the glorious view.

"What?" Light asked, pausing mid hair brush.

"I suppose I should tell you the real reason I brought you here," he said at last, before giving a tiny sigh. "I could not help but get the impression there's something on your mind bothering you. Your sudden shift in moods seem more consistent than usual. I'd like to know what it is, if you would like to tell me."

Light stared, hesitating in his reply.

There were _definitely_ things on his mind. Things that should be like the Kira case and things that shouldn't be like the alarmingly wide range of emotions the detective was manifesting in him, whether intentional or not. Then there was the unreasonable jealousy because of Matsuda... all that in just one night? He already couldn't take anymore! Was he so unfamiliar with emotions that he had no idea how to react now that he was feeling a million different kinds…?

Light couldn't deny it was driving him crazy. It wasn't really so easy to dismiss the fact that he more or less got a _boner_ from the guy next to him just last night… while they were naked around each other... with his mind on something so _basic_ as a gasp_. _

_Am I some sort of pervert - _

"Light-kun?"

Light realized he had been lost in thought again, a bad habit he seemed to be developing– it was also uncanny and just a fraction unsettling how L seemed to notice right away the moment his mind was reeling in the confines of his skull, banging around his brain, with no way out and no way to make them stop or go away.

He forced out a laugh to buy him time, elbows on the wall edge.

_What should I say… Should I just tell him that it's basically HIM bothering me?_

He felt L stand beside him against the ledge, one hand to his mouth, the other uncharacteristically splayed across the edge as well.

The image of their hands inches apart was alluring. They were a stark contrast from each other - L's pale and slender, curled somewhat awkwardly - Light's splayed out freely his skin a healthy glow, just as slender - but they were both bearing the silver metal around their wrists. A sun ray caught on the handcuff for a moment making it look like it was sparkling and Light tore his eyes away the moment his mind started to dub it as a jarringly beautiful sight…

"Well, Ryuzaki, of course I've got things on my mind, it's impossible not to," he finally said , voice quiet. "It's nothing though..._really_ – just a bunch of stupid things, if you want the truth."

"Who wants anything else?" L asked cryptically and he didn't wait for an answer before reverting back to the topic, "Even if you think it is stupid, that does not make it meaningless to mention."

"Well, maybe it really _is_ just stupid, I mean - does everything have to have meaning?"

"We're not talking about everything, the subject is of what you are thinking so only you can answer that," he said then more clearly, "Are all your actions – your thoughts… your words… - **meaningless**?"

It was asked in monotone, but Light caught sight of the slight fist he had formed with his hand.

He couldn't stop from frowning slightly, and he felt guilt seep through his body.

Yesterday... that mocking love confession. _Could that be what he's questioning? What he's getting at with the accusation of nothing meaning anything to me?_

L had a knack for talking in riddles, not asking something outright but getting people to give the answer anyway - either because he liked to play or he had his own reasons not to directly voice it.

Light's frown deepened.

_Could it be he's actually upset about what I said… does he know it was one big joke and did it just rub him the wrong way? Did it cross the line? I can't even tell if he was revolted by such suggested feelings of like-like or if he was angry that I had tried such a low tactic on him… what was it really? Was he truly offended – hence the endless tactic to annoy me by acting closer to Matsuda than he was to me…?_

Light wasn't sure, his thoughts leading to no solid conclusion. It was driving him mental, to say the least.

"Ryuzaki…" he trailed off, not even knowing what exactly to say or if he was even correct about his assumptions. L's expressionless _everything_ gave nothing away.

"Would you like to know what I think is meaningless, Light-kun?"

"Tell me…"

"Anything based on lies is _meaningless._"

L said it tonelessly while his dark eyes gazed twenty floors down, his lowered eyelids and eyebags making him look tired but more notably… utterly _lonely_.

Light ignored the tug at his heart, swallowing around a lump in his throat.

That simple statement made him feel… even more guilty - which didn't even make sense... because what was there to feel guilty for? It's not like he _was_ Kira, and he was lying to L's face every single day. Right…?

"Like this extremely dysfunctional friendship, huh?" Light said, and he wondered when the moment became so dramatic.

The movement of L's hand caused the handcuff to jingle softly, and Light was stunned when he felt the hand reach out to brush his bangs from his face.

L stared at him intensely.

"…like you and me."

Then the hand was gone, and Light found himself staring at the back of the detective as he began walking towards the stairs.

Meaningless…then…?

…them?

This…?

Light couldn't stop his mind from going into overdrive with wondering as they made their down the stairs – if there wasn't lies, would there be meaning? And what would – what could – that meaning possibly be…?

L hadn't outright agreed with Light's statement… instead had opted for a vague _you and me_. Not friendship then… then what? Rivalry, circumstantial government relations…?

Then the main thing, _was_ there only lies? Light liked to think he was being as truthful as possible, but the memory lapses did worry him... leaving question marks all his life.

The walk back down the indeterminable amount of stairs was a silent one; Light's thoughts still everywhere while L's thoughts were seemingly nowhere at all.

Needless to say, Light was all but unprepared at the sudden glomp of doom that was flung at him the moment they reached the room of their working stations.

As the arms locked around him, for one mystified second Light thought it was L who had suddenly immersed him in a fullforced hug of incensed emotions. However, in seconds - he got a glimpse of bright blonde hair as well as heard a high pitched overly excited voice.

"LIGHT!"

It was Misa's common way of greeting him but he still had to try to keep off the grimace. It made its way to his handsome face anyway. To be completely honest, he had totally forgotten about the girl...

"Misa…" Was all he managed to gasp out as the grip was finally released. The blonde girl stood before him looking just as she normally did - perky and radiating hyper happiness, decked out in black gothic clothing and accessories but on her, managed to take away their dark underlying meanings.

"Good morning, Amane-san." L greeted with no emotion. He was already heading in the direction towards their respective working chairs but Misa's arm hooked around Light's caused him to falter in his step.

The detective threw a somewhat annoyed glance which Misa caught with a mischievous smile.

"Oh don't tell me you guys are seriously just going to _work_ right now after Misa Misa came here so early in the morning to hang out!" She exclaimed, pouting just a little.

"We are seriously going to work right now." L deadpanned and he seemed to have a pout of his own on his face.

"Don't be like that, Ryuzaki," Misa scolded cheerfully, unperturbed by the negative aura. "Stop doing boring things for a few minutes, it's not like I'm going to be here that long anyway."

"What are you doing here in the first place?" Light tried asking with a polite tone.

Honestly, this girl was just too much, her company exhausting. Sure, she was pretty and famous, but she was _older_ than him yet acted like a child. She seemed like a decent girl but _what the hell_ - she wasn't Light's type. He couldn't even come up with a good reason why he had agreed to date her in the first place but that was only because like a lot of things in his life apparently, he couldn't remember... there it was again, the questionable memory lapses of utter blankness...

"Misa Misa came to see _you,_ of course!" She said it loudly as if it should have been obvious before looking up at him with big blue eyes and affectionately leaning into his shoulder - Light could have sworn she was _sniffing_ him... "I missed you."

Light couldn't exactly say he returned the feelings of longing so he just gave a dismissive nod of his head.

L seemed to have been busy assessing the situation and apparently concluded that although Misa was an annoyance, she was necessary and damned persistent. It wouldn't hurt to give the girl twenty minutes to spend time with her "lover".

The trio made their way to the couches where delicious looking cake was already waiting for them to devour.

It was a bit awkward because the three of them had decided to all sit on the same couch – Misa because she just wanted to bask in Light's up close and personal proximity, L because he had decided that stepping around the table to sit on the other side was unnecessary when he could sit then and there and promptly get to his cake...

Light found himself sitting right in the middle of them, and let out a little sigh, leaning back against the couch as Misa babbled about her past week of workation.

"I actually saw Matsuda on the way up here. He was in his car, taking his clothes off. I was going to say hi but I didn't want to bother him. It was kind of weird… I mean, who does that in the car?" Light caught the slight smirk that ghosted over the detective's face. It was only a split second but he still took note of it. _What the hell is so amusing about that?_

"Can't say I find that information surprising in the slightest. . . I _was_ the primary cause of it," L commented nonchalantly, already well acquainted with the slice of chocolate cake.

"Eh? Because of you Matsuda was half naked in his car…?"

Misa blinked before waving a hand dismissively, obviously not caring too much about the strange idea of it all. "Okay, whatever that means!" She reached into her bag and took out a few papers. "I'll just ask him later when we go for our shooting…"

"What's that?" Light asked, not wanting Matsuda to be in the conversation anymore.

"Oh, this! It's the script for tonight's love scene," she explained all too happily, before casting a downward gaze, looking shy. "I was hoping Light would practice them with me..."

"I'm not that good at acting – " Light started instantly.

"I somehow doubt that…" L cut in snidely earning himself a brown eyed glare a moment later.

"So you're saying I'm a good actor therefore - _I'm a liar - _Kira-like?"

"I said no such thing, Light kun," L said so flippantly that it was derisive.

After that, he had all but shoved a whole cherry in his mouth before swallowing it and in the middle of death glaring, Light had been forced to follow the movement, the lump going down the pale throat made his own mouth go dry.

_You did not just think L putting something in his mouth and… and… swallowing **whole** some kind of disturbing turn on...! _Light mentally smacked himself_. It's that pervert part of me again_…

Misa continued on, not noticing the exchange at all.

"And don't even _think_ about saying something like that, Ryuzaki. Because Light is the most honest person _ever_ and I think the only thing he lied about was saying he was fine to stay here with you... no offence, but you're a straight up creepy pervert, you know."

It was obvious it wasn't meant in a scathing way, more of stating common knowledge.

L _appeared_ un-bothered but Light could almost feel his aura darkening. Oh great, now he was like Matsuda, feeling auras and shit…

"If pointing out that I'm a straight up creepy pervert while I spend every day and night six feet from your boyfriend in bed and during showers, helps you feel better…" L said coolly. "- s_ure." _

There were insinuations in that statement that of course were no way true but Light couldn't help but hiss out a scandalized version of the latter's name.

He almost expected him to pierce at his cake with matching intensity as his calm but stabbing sentence. He ate normally however – dainty and meticulous – and Light couldn't help but get the feeling there was now undeniable tension in the air.

However, Misa chose to ignore it completely. She was just like that - not letting any negative vibes effect her mood. Light had to wonder if that was strength or a weakness, in the end deciding it was both.

"Let's just practice a few lines." Light declared hurriedly, feeling the need to ease said tension.

Misa practically squee'd with glee.

She instantly told him the plot of the movie in a nutshell and though Light could really care less, he had put an attentive look on his face anyway. Ten minutes into the practice of the script, he felt like vomiting. It was utterly _cliché_ and there was no real basis for the fiery heated love that the fictional characters suddenly found themselves in. If he couldn't even believe it, how could he even feel it? Or was that just how love supposedly was? From nothing, to seemingly everything? With no fine line to where it even starts and the unidentifiable reason that triggered it… so completely indistinguishable that Light figured that's why it was often called crazy...

He had to wonder why people continued to even make these kinds of movies –

"Light? It's your line."

He realized he had totally zoned out during Misa's characters dramatic monologue and quickly scanned the last line of the script.

Oh great…

"I love you," He read, no emotion whatsoever in his voice.

He hadn't really been trying at all to put any effort in the practice, and maybe he was just trying to purposely be a bad actor to prove a certain someone wrong. However, the moment he said the words he felt the dark eyed gaze sink into the side of his face.

L had been absorbed in eating half of the cake the whole time, looking increasingly more and more bored by the second. He hadn't looked at the two the whole time, but now…

Light turned his head casually, evenly meeting the others gaze dead on.

"I love you…" he repeated, even though the words were only written once. Funny, his voice didn't sound as empty as before... "So please don't say you're going to leave me."

The moment seemed to freeze as they looked at each other with misplaced words of love leaving Light's mouth. It wasn't like it was being directed to L, but still it was a weird feeling that passed through him… and L's reaction? He had sunk his teeth into his lip and lowered his eyes. There it was again, that look of complete and utter loneliness –

"OH MY GOD LIGHT YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME DIE!" Misa suddenly screamed in a high pitched squeal. She had her hands on either side of her face, hearts in her eyes. "That was _perfect!_ You were amazing!" She exclaimed before nuzzling Light's shoulder for five seconds, and then promptly gathering her papers into a respective order shoving them back into her pink bag.

"Thanks, Misa... So, we're done?"

"Yep, next would be the _kissing_ scene – "

"Ugh… _definitely_ done," Light muttered referring to the thought of kissing the girl but Misa instantly interpreted his distaste as jealousy.

"I know! I really don't want to. Kissing other guys is just totally gross when I already have the most perfect and beautiful Light of my life…!"

L seemed to find that statement beyond amusing, Light looking sharply at him with a furrowed brow. He straightened up putting a grave look on his face. "My sentiments exactly. Kissing other guys? 'Totally gross'..."

It was obviously mocking but Light couldn't help but feel that he was being mocked here, remembering his own pretend love confession and all...

_That was unnecessary to say so why the hell did he even say it?_ Also hearing L say the word _totally_ was pretty weird...

"Yeah… even though Misa Misa really wants nothing more than to kiss Light forever, its totally not possible what with _you_ sitting so close," her tone was happy and wistful at first but the last of her words were said with bitter resentment, casting the first annoyed glance at the detective who looked darkly amused once again.

"Oh? And what exactly does Amane-san and Light-kun indulging in romantic gestures have anything to do with me?" he asked innocently.

"Well, obviously you are a pervert. Most likely, you have some voyeur tendencies as well – remember all your obsessive camera techniques!? – " Misa paused. "There's no doubt you'd get super excited over seeing us kiss, like you'd probably get _hard_ – "

"MISA!" Light squawked, genuinely taken aback by the girl's crude statement.

She blinked innocently.

"Oh yeah I forgot , my Light is very shy about that kind of stuff. Its why we haven't done anything like that yet. Light _never_ has and is saving himself til our beautiful wedding day!"

Light's eyes bulged but he couldn't deny he remembered saying that. The first time the two had found themselves alone in his room, the girl had been ever so eager to get into bed with him. Light had never actually found enough interest or willpower to engage in sex with another person... so yes, he was a virgin. By choice though! So, it wasn't a lie when he told her that's the reason he didn't wanna do it right then and there. The lie was about how "special" it supposedly meant to him -

But her to announce it with L lurking right next to them…? It was... _mortifying!_ And it shouldn't even be! Like, why the hell should Light _care_ if L knew he hadn't involved himself in sexual activities or not? Its not like _he_ had either… right? So why did he feel utterly horrified at the moment - like L could use this tidbit of information to be superior to him – well, Misa was pretty vague about it, maybe the detective wouldn't even catch on -

"Don't worry! It's a really _good_ thing that you're attaching so much significance to your _virginity…_ believe me - its rare these days! Actually, it just makes me love you even more – "

_What the hell - how to make her shut up?_!

Needless to say, Light was now freaking out, brown eyes bulging slightly, as he made a grab for Misa by the shoulder to stop her incessant word splurge.

"_Misa_," Light hissed, fighting to keep the annoyance and panic out of his voice. "Do you think maybe you say that a little louder? Let everyone in the world know _our little secret_."

He found it impossible to keep calm and be nice right now but he hoped his sarcastic remark wouldn't be perceived to as angry; his tactic of making it sound exclusive and special by saying it was a secret between them... Knowing Misa, she'd probably latch onto that and fall in love with it. …This was Misa, and sometimes - she was delusional.

She blinked, probably hypnotized at Light's utter beauty that close to her, his fiery aura only making him that much more breath taking. She nodded repeatedly with a bright smile before dropping her voice to a whisper. "I love you Light. All your secrets are safe with me." She winked a sparkling blue eye.

Light sighed with relief seeing that she had decidedly shut up on the matter.

He turned his head towards L, and the moment went by in slow motion as his line of vision soon came upon the other still busy at his cake. His head was lowered, black hair in disarray and falling over his pale jawline, but Light could clearly see the tell-tale smirk on the chocolate stained lips -

"…did you hear that?"

Light couldn't resist asking, not even knowing why he was so embarrassed or disturbed by this...

L looked up from the cake and met the others gaze evenly, his eyes dark but all knowing. The expression on his face only looked even more deviant when directed towards Light.

"That Light-kun is a virgin? No, I didn't hear anything."

And now his whole damn face was smirking.

Light's cheeks burned red, and he felt his vein throb against his temple.

THIS… IS… _EMBARASSING_! AKSHASJKDASHASKHAJK

It was stupid too... it was just virginity!

_Why the hell is that bastard smirking like he's suddenly so much better than me? What? Has _he_ done it before? Is _he_ not a virgin? Pfft, yeah right! It's just not even possible… who would, I mean, WITH THAT? Hah…! _Light was going crazy in his head.

It didn't make the situation any better when he realized he couldn't even _think_ of anything to say to that mocking statement .

He gaped for a few moments before he heard the elevator ding once again saving him from an awkward moment.


	3. no use, this blows

**CHAPTER 3: **

**_no use, this blows_**

* * *

_"It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?"_

* * *

Light would very much prefer to describe the rest of the day as relatively normal… but only because he was in denial that his mind was on things that were totally _not_ normal.

Ever since that painfully awkward conversation in the morning...

_He was suddenly forced to question his own virginity!_

He always dubbed it as no big deal and thought himself beyond such useless activities so why the hell did he suddenly feel like a deprived loser?

There was only L's condescending smirk to blame, although it was Misa's fault for bringing it up in the first place.

For a fleeting moment, he even considered just getting it over with via over-enthusiastic blonde, but then realized there were a lot of things wrong with that.

Firstly, he was not the type to take advantage of people's feelings for him. It was immoral. Secondly, _sure_ Misa was attractive enough but a certain part of his body seemed to have a completely different attraction lately so the chances he wouldn't even_ get it up_ were high... and just how embarrassing would that be? He was handcuffed to L for crying out loud so if they did do it, he'd be right there! W_atching_ them... with dark eyes... his finger in his mouth... and oh god. Why was the idea actually starting to sound disturbingly appealing all of a sudden?!

Light quickly acted as if he never thought such a thing.

Instead, he went back to the other pressing issue like when is L going to bring up the piece of knowledge from earlier...?

_After that little side comment, I'm sure he's going to tease me about this in some cruel demented L way. I mean, it was all over his face! He was totally enjoying my embarrassment..._

However, for some unknown reason to mankind, not a word was said about it from the older man at all, even as the day progressed into evening.

Light's thoughts went darker, deciding the detective was just biding his time while he ruminates a satisfying way to deliver humiliation about Light's virginity.

Yes... it was only a matter of time.

Another burning question had spawned in his mind and it was just as disturbing.

_L... are you a virgin?_

Light shook his head like a crazy person.

He needed to stop _thinking._ It was pointless and it wouldn't give him any damn answers.

Don't _care,_ he told himself firmly.

His fists were clenched as he stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him. His perfect posture had been long forgotten. He was slouched forward with his elbows on the table, hands folded in front of his face, looking very much like a beautiful tormented soul right out of a romantic novel. He had been like this for hours…

"Light-kun?"

It was the first time L had addressed him while no one else was around – the other members of task force all outside at the moment enjoying a much needed cigarette break. Matsuda was even with them, prattling about his stupid theories.

"What."

Light slowly lifted his head to meet the dark eyes. Could it be… is this the moment he brings it up?

L pushed a finger between his lips. "This is a particularly quiet _version_ of you."

Light tensed at the simple comment. There it was - sneaky word play! Because what _else_ could 'version' sound like…?

He flipped his hair nonchalantly. "I just don't have the energy to talk," he said coolly, and to emphasize just how tired he was, he dramatically rubbed at the kinks in his neck.

L looked over at him like he was about to say something and Light couldn't help but feel a desperate need to interrupt, change the subject before L could say anything to embarrass him.

"I don't know how you do it," Light said hastily, referring to L's sleeping habits or lack there of.

Said insomniac seemed clueless for a moment before, cocking his head, features suddenly mischievous.

"...I do it sitting down."

Light forced a laugh before deadpanning, "You _never_ do it."

"Contrary to popular belief, I do... whenever I feel the need to."

Light liked this. The conversation was far far away from virginity. He decided to press the subject.

"And don't you like it enough to do it more...? Every night or something." _Like a normal person_, he added in his mind.

"...I find it tiring."

Light raised an eyebrow now. Okay, how the hell exactly was sleeping anything but that...?

"Then maybe you should try it in bed - lying down - Ryuzaki," Light suggested slowly, wondering only now if sleeping was the actual unsaid topic at hand here. The way he was saying it though...

"Yes, that sounds sensible. It would be satisfying in more ways than one and… it would be a nice experience for me to try right next to Light-kun."

He was pretty sure they were talking about the same thing here, but L was purposely making it _weird._ He had no idea what the hell to say to that, so he shrugged, a nonverbal whatever.

"Hey guys…"

Ah, Matsuda - in the nick of time to disrupt awkward moments. Light had to give him credit for that.

He smelt of smoke though Light was pretty sure he didn't do cigarettes... but then again, _who really knows anything about anyone?_ He was 100% suspicious about L and Matsuda and their secret activities already. Given, he didn't get a chance that day to properly investigate their exchange about… bitter tastes… spilling everywhere… and whatever. To be perfectly honest, he was purposely not thinking about it because he was not liking the conclusions.

_If they do it again - just one more mind boggling implication - I will definitely call them out on it..._

"The others already left for the night. Is that okay with you, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked, as he placed some paperwork in a nearby filing cabinet.

"That's perfectly fine."

It gave Light immense pleasure to see the dark haired male not paying any attention at all. Instead he had reached for a nearby bowl filled with lollipops, selecting a cherry flavored one. He dangled it by the stick in between two fingers and began to unwrap it.

"Lollipops for dinner, huh?" Light observed. He still felt the need to be part of their conversation…

"Of course," L shoved the lollipop in his mouth happily. "Do you care for one?"

"Not at nine pm - _no_.**"**

"Matsuda-san then...?" L inquired, turning his gaze to the other man who was standing a couple of feet from him.

"No thanks!"

L tilted his head to the side innocently, eyes trained on Matsuda. "Strange. I didn't expect you to refuse an offer that tastes _this_ good..."

Matsuda couldn't seem to think of anything to say, and just laughed. Light had to raise a questioning eyebrow at how red in the face the other was. Here it was again - Matsuda getting all hot and bothered... and about a damn lollipop? Really.

"However..." L trailed off, giving his lollipop a once over. "I can assure you the sweet mouth watering flavor is well worth the process of continuously applied suction. Even though it only lasts a couple of minutes, it is quite… a pleasant little activity that brings delicious satisfaction."

Immediately after his demented lollipop speech, L poked his pink tongue out, dragging it up one side of the lollipop. A moment later, he let out a deliberate sound of satisfaction, before licking the other side theatrically slow with just as much feelings. After that, the tongue darted out repeatedly in fast licks, until his lips were left colored a bruised looking red.

When he smirked, it looked blood stain.

"Succulent…"

There was a fraction of a silence in the air before –

"– I have to go to the bathroom."

Matsuda blurted it in a borderline girly squeak, and without even waiting for a reply, turned on his foot swiftly. His nervous laughter on the way out gave him the striking resemblance to a bat out of hell.

Ok, now what was _that,_ Light thought as he found himself in the sole company of L after some weird lollipop exchange. It was all too much like the coffee incident and both times had transformed Matsuda into a blushing idiot.

This was the last straw though.

It was confrontation time.

He casually reached out to L's chair, spinning it to face him. Light had his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hand, completely poker faced. The way they sat directly in front of each other as well as Light's _I'm-onto-you_ pose looked much like a wannabe interrogation scene.

L blinked at him.

"Did you change your mind?" He asked, offering an upside down lollipop towards the feeling-like-a-cop teenager.

"No... but my _mind_ has noticed some _changes."_

"Do you mind elaborating?"

"Matsuda running to the bathroom like that all _red_ and stuff..." He paused to let the statement sink in, hoping L would get his drift despite his slow subtle approach. "Don't you think it's a little weird?"

"I was not aware there is anything peculiar about going to the bathroom when one feels the urge to use it."

It was said very calmly, and when Light saw L attempt to swivel his chair back to his own little computer corner, he shot his hands out to grip at the handles, stopping him.

"No, it's not about the bathroom," he said it just as calm before switching to a knowing voice, "You both are _weird."_

"It makes sense if you consider me odd. However, I fail to see how that correlates in any way to Matsuda-san – "

"– it _does,_ because you guys have been acting strange – odd – WEIRD with _each other." _

Light finally reached the point, and he shrugged his shoulder for nonchalant effect.

"It's impossible for me not to notice, since I'm always around you guys. He goes all red at everything you say to him. What's _up_ with that?"

He took a deep breath, then tried to make his voice as casual as possible as he delivered the burning question.

"..._Did something happen between you two_?"

...there. He said it. He straight up said it. And it didn't sound as crazy as a jealous lover or anything along those lines. Good job, Light.

Now all he had to do was wait for a reply...

L - who had been staring at Light's hand - slowly dragged his gaze up Light's body before finally meeting his eyes, totally expressionless. Light couldn't help but feel a little unnerved.

"I assume you'd like the truth?"

"Who wants anything else?"

He purposely threw L's words right back at him., and L gave a small sigh.

"It can't be helped then..."

For a moment, L just sat there as if he was thinking it over. Then he was leaning forward in his seat, hand catching onto Light's shoulder and his eyes became wide and mystified, like he was about to indulge a playground friend at recess a deep dark secret.

"_He reacts that way because it is normal after two people have involved themselves in sexual relations."_

It was said the same way as when L had told Light his identity back at the university, some disturbing excitement behind seemingly empty eyes, and just like that time, Light had the same bugged out reaction.

_No way..._

Well yes, he had a feeling it was something along those lines but to hear it out loud was totally different! Meant it was real, that it was actually true…!

The statement immediately provided unwanted visual images to scar him for life. He had no idea how to react which just left him sitting there, staring blankly, looking utterly dumbstruck. A bead of sweat dripped down his face. L nudged him.

"Does that answer your question?"

The question was asked quietly in a low tone, and Light the the tell-tale tug of a smirk playing on L's lips, probably at his stunned silence.

Light felt the pale hand that was still clutching his shoulder slide down his arm, and even though he knew L was just removing it, the touch had felt disturbingly hot, just borderline sensual. L moved backed to his seat and their handcuffs rattled, but it wasn't the only thing that was shaken.

Light's mind flung into overdrive as realization finally hit him.

_No. He's got to be joking... Yes, that's it... this is just one big joke!_

He let out an out of place laugh, leaning back into his seat and crossing his legs, hands gripping the seat handles stiffly.

"Very _funny,_ Ryuzaki."

"You find it amusing then...?"

Light stared.

_He's totally serious!? Oh god!_

He wanted to kick himself for even asking.

Light struggled to keep it together, but he was finding it hard to keep his shock to a minimum.

"Wait you're telling me this actually happened." He deadpanned, before pointing a finger at L accusingly. "You and _Matsuda…"_

L nodded, one hand holding the lollipop to his lips, the other busy tapping away at the keyboard - just totally unaffected by the disturbing as hell truth-bomb he had thrown on the other's head.

Light gaped.

"He… he _works_ for you. That's completely perverted!" Light couldn't help but exclaim, voice higher than usual.

"Yes, I am well aware of that, Light-kun, but it was 100% consensual so rude comments are unnecessary," L said in cold mechanical tone.

"But it's obvious he has some sort of _feelings_ for you," he blurted, annoyed at how robotic L was being about the whole thing. "Are you aware of that too, huh? But you still… _did_ those kind of things with him…?"

"I feel the need to point out that those are 'the kind of things' possessing feelings for someone may or may not lead to – "

"– I know that," Light interrupted. "But... I also know that it's definitely one sided... so it's completely different! That's called sexually taking advantage of people."

L shot him an annoyed look now.

"I honestly cannot fathom a reason why you seem to care so much about this matter but to condemn the things I did with Matsuda-san when you do not even know in full detail to what extent it was? It is uncalled for and very unpleasant to hear from you, Light-kun."

Well...

L made it hard for Light NOT to ask what _exactly_ they did, didn't he? Curiosity killed the cat…

Ignoring the first part of the detective's somewhat icy retort, Light switched his gaze to the computer, fingers tapping at the handle of his chair in some sort of fidgety anticipation.

_It's none of my damn business, but I can't help asking anyway... If I don't, it'll bug me. I just want to clear the air..._

"What… what _exactly_ did you guys…?"

At the question, L immediately stopped typing. The wheels of his chairs skidded along the tiled floor and he was seated in front of Light once more.

He dangled the neglected lollipop between two fingers for a moment.

"You are awfully _curious_ about this topic..." he drawled, before peering up through dark bangs, and their eyes locked. "_...is it because you are a virgin_?"

The irritation was gone, and L's whole demeanor dripped with twisted amusement as he finished with the cruel jab.

Light wanted to shove the lollipop down the bastard's throat as the expected low blow was finally delivered. Instead, he curled his lips in annoyance at such childish antics of the older man.

"Don't even go there, Ryuzaki…" Light said with a dramatic roll of his eyes to make it look like he wasn't effected at all."That has _nothing_ to do with what you guys did."

As soon as he said it, Light couldn't help but feel he was inadvertently pointing out that it wasn't his business either.

L apparently chose to disregard it just as fast as he brought it up, instead instantly reverting back to the previous question.

"You inquired details of what partook between us? I must tell you I am not particularly fond of voicing out crude actions..." he said slowly, leaning forward, just invading all of Lights personal space as he teetered on the edge of his seat with only his toes curled on the cushion to keep him from falling forward.

_"However._ I do feel kind enough to satisfy your curiosity."

Light wanted to lurch back at that, in no way did he approve of the notion of L giving him any form of satisfaction –

He struggled to remain in check.

"You do... and _how_... exactly...?"

"You know what they say, don't you, Light-kun? Actions speak louder than words."

The moment the cryptic statement was slurred, L removed the lollipop from his mouth.

He brought it directly over Light's lap.

One pale hand darted out and landed on Light's thigh, and L was smirking as he dipped his head down and dragged his tongue over the suggestively placed lollipop, sucking it into his mouth.

Light's eyes widened and he suppressed a sound of indignation but only because one part of him actually _wanted_ to see this... this... 'clarification.'

Needless to say, he picked up on the insinuation instantly.

_That... that could only mean one thing -_

THEY DID BLOWJOBS WITH EACH OTHER WHAT!

It was the only possible conclusion what with the way L had now made a quiet but distinct slurping sound around the lollipop. The whole suggestive and offensive display lasted only a few seconds, then the hand on Light's lap was gone.

By the time Light got himself together, L was fully crouched back into his own seat. He was looking too damn pleased with himself.

Light's face flushed as he realized it was probably because L had noticed how totally breathless and absolutely speechless he had left him.

"I don't know what to say to you..." He finally managed to form words, eyes on the floor. "I mean, I can't _believe_ you, Ryuzaki. That's… that's just I don't even know."

_It's sick...! And the way he dropped the hint? It was more crude than flat out saying it! Why the hell does he feel the need to mess me up like this?_

"Ah, you understood that then?" L actually teased, as he finally finished his damn lollipop and began chewing on the gum inside of it. "Not as 'innocent' as I thought…"

Light was about to snap at that when the sound of Matsuda's loud hurried footsteps reached his ears, his shoes stepping into Light's line of vision.

"Did I take long?"

He sounded out of breath and looked even more flustered than before. Now what could he have _possibly_ been doing in the bathroom for a good ten minutes or so...?

Suddenly, the little history lesson L had been oh so generous to indulge Light in came rushing back to his mind at the sight of Matsuda. Shit, there was _no way_ he could look this guy in the eye right now! A mental image of rated NC-17 activities featuring the two dark haired males flashed before his eyes and he twitched. Oh, _god_.

"You took a little longer than usual," L said coolly,"However, it is not too unforgivable considering the fact we are done here for the day."

"Really? Whew, that's good to hear…"

Matsuda sighed in relief, before cracking his back, rubbing at it with a frown. "My back is seriously killing me..."

Right after he said it, he somehow managed to catch Light's gaze, and continued to stare at him, expecting a reply.

_Augh, awkward...!_ Light cringed.

"OH… Matsuda-san…" he started hesitantly, before slanting his eyes in a teasing playful look. "I'm pretty sure you know that a little pain in the back won't lead to an untimely death."

He inwardly grimaced after he said it - _tell me why the way I worded that sounds like he took it up the – _NO!

L seemed to think this was the most appropriate time to accuse Light of being a crazy serial killer.

"And I'm pretty sure Light-kun knows all about things that lead to perfectly timed deaths…?"

Light's eyes bulged.

KIRA? At this time...? He was just adding fuel to the fire –

"Ah, no – I know what he means, Ryuzaki," Matsuda pipes up quickly, clearly not wanting the two to get into another heated debate.

He rubbed pointedly at his neck with a slight whining sound, to get attention on him and away from a soon to be fight.

_Whiny little baby_... Light thought, eyes truly narrowed.

His view on the other had totally changed in the last couple of minutes, something along the lines of being just as sick in the head as L for _giving into_ such lawbreaking immoral activities...

"A massage would be perfect right now," Matsuda said thoughtfully, leaning against the table right in the gap that separated the two computers.

_I bet it would..._ Light thought darkly as he caught Matsuda's slightly hopeful gaze land on L. The latter was nibbling at his thumb but when he felt the stare, he returned it with an apprehensive look.

Light blanched as L's features shifted into a slightly interested expression.

_Don't tell me he's going to give Matsuda a massage! Right in front of me? After that unsettling confession earlier, ugh – I do NOT want to see that – I have to do something about this!_

"I am actually not that bad at that sort of thing – "

L was in the middle of saying before Light abruptly got to his feet, and with lightning speed made a beeline straight towards Matsuda.

"Light-kun?!"

"I'LL DO IT."

His sudden declaration booming with such eagerness was definitely out of place causing looks of confusion and disbelief.

"You'll do what exactly...?" L asked slowly with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Matsuda-san." Light answered immediately, only realizing a second too late how wrong it sounded.

Matsuda let out a choked laugh and scratched at his head. "_W-what are you saying all of a sudden_…?"

"A MASSAGE," Light explained loudly, forcing a beautiful smile on his face despite how annoyed he was.

"Oh, wow, Light-kun. That's really generous of you! YAY!"

He sounded extremely happy and touched, maybe eternally grateful as well but Light couldn't help but notice there was no trace of red cheeks on the man's face at all. _It's clear then, I get no reaction out of him. He really must have 'feelings' for L then... obsessive idol worship or some twisted fantasy._

"Don't mention it," Light said tightly. _  
_

They exchanged a moment of awkward looks as they tried to think of how they were going to do the massage, Matsuda finally settling on putting both hands on the table, his back turned to the other.

Light resisted the urge to shove his foot up Matsuda's ass…

This was all _his_ fault in the first place. If he hadn't been so painfully obvious, Light would never have noticed and pried for details.

He shook out his fingers with more force than necessary, before casting a glance to see L's reaction. He's done things with Matsuda and he never denied the feelings part… so is it possible he likes him too? For some reason that thought bothered the living hell out of Light but if he did like him, then maybe... this massage? Would it make him jealous -

...L was obsessively licking at a second lollipop, not giving them the time of day at all.

Light wanted to face palm.

Fail… he had seriously ended up volunteering to give this idiot a _backrub_ for absolutely no good reason. God, how messed up were things around here going to get in one night...?

He finally took a step towards Matsuda and robotically placed his hands on the other's shoulders, beginning the massage as unemotional and detached as possible.

Matsuda instantly relaxed against his touch.

"Ooooh, _nice…"_

"Is it."

He could only hope Matsuda wasn't going to be all vocal about this -

"That feels great, Light-kun!"

…apparently he was.

A few seconds of indecent sounds of pleasure from the oblivious cop, they had finally managed to catch the detective's attention.

"By the sounds you are making. I am suddenly a bit curious. Are Light-kun's massage skills up to par...?"

The statement – it was purposely indirect and that was annoying. What was the point? Just to make Light feel what - the distance between?! How close L and Matsuda were as to oppose to them two… Wait, where did this competitive aura suddenly come from?

He squeezed unnecessarily hard causing Matsuda to cringe a little.

"Yeah... well it _is_ Light-kun. He's good at everything."

Light was quite sure his half-assed massage probably didn't feel any different than raindrops falling onto one's shoulder...

"Hm, is that so? I confess I was under the impression Light-kun is rather inexperienced in giving out physical pleasure – "

"And I suppose you'd know _all_ about that wouldn't you, Ryuzaki?" Light hissed, making his presence known.

He abruptly stopped the massage and took a step towards the crouching one.

L just gives him an innocent look and doesn't answer. Instead, he licks at his lollipop much in the same way he did when he had it hovering over Light's lap.

Light honestly didn't expect for his body to freeze with fiery heat at the familiar suggestive sight.

"Err Light-kun…Ryuzaki? Everything okay? I mean," Matsuda spoke up timidly, obviously sensing the tension.

He bit his lip, frowning. "Is something up with you guys again...?"

L looked positively delighted at the question, both males in the room eyes on him.

He took a deliberately slow lick _all around_ his lollipop. It was impossible not to take the action as anything but suggestive.

"You would have to ask Light-kun that…"

He said before promptly shoving the lollipop in and out and sucking… noisily.

_What is wrong with him – _

– but Light could feel his body heating up, _liking_ the image of L doing something like that. Even when he acknowledged how perverse it was, he still couldn't look away. _Shit_. He could have sworn the spontaneous L-induced boner in the shower was a one time thing but from the way things were going -

"…if something is _up?"_ L finished calmly, removing the candy from his mouth with an indecent 'pop' sound.

_Oh god_… Light thought in horror. But only because something really was 'up' –

_Have I lost every ounce of control on my damn hormones? This is the second time I'm reacting like this because of L - what the - AM I SUDDENLY SO DEPRAVED?_!

Hell, it didn't help that he couldn't even remember the last time he got hard by anyone else...

"Light-kun?" Matsuda inquired hesitantly.

Light had to force himself to find his voice. "Don't worry about it... absolutely nothing is up."

"I think I'll go then… it's late anyways… Besides, I'm sure you guys will work things out better if I'm not around." Matsuda said, concern etched onto his features.

Light barely heard him speaking or leave the building after that. He was still rooted to the spot, motor skills just totally failing him.

He hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from L who had opted to remain silent, and had went back to his lollipop. He had managed to fit most of the candy and its damn _stick_ into his mouth, before choking on it and spluttering a little. Light should have inwardly celebrated at the pathetic sight. But in a second, a slight trail of saliva had dripped past his panting mouth. It didn't help that since he had been sucking on the mystery flavored one which was white, the trail down his lips just looked entirely like something else.

Lights swallowed uncomfortably as L wiped at his mouth with his sleeve before licking his lips and meeting the amber gaze with knowing dark eyes.

_Fuck, I'm hard._

Light felt the last of his cool shatter into pieces.

This was _embarrassing_ and if he just stood there, his boner was going to do the same.

_"_Bathroom!_"_ Light growled, one hand in front of his slacks, in what he could only hope looked inconspicuous. L was smirking so it most likely was not. He probably knew all about it by now. Had for some sick reason, planned this...

"NOW."

Despite Light's loud scary tone, L continued to happily lick at his lollipop.

Light let out a frustrated groan and without waiting for an answer anymore, all but violently tugged at the handcuff. L was jerked to his feet abruptly, forced to follow, the oral fixation finally dropping out of his mouth.

By the time they reached the bathroom, Light was pretty sure he was going to start hyperventilating.

It had to be some sort of highest level of cruelty that he hadn't even fully lost his damn hard-on despite the absolute mortification he was feeling. That just made things worst – it meant he had really gotten THAT worked up, _that_ hard. The kind that would be impossible to ignore meaning he might actually have to deal with it...

It didn't help that L had stepped inside the bathroom with him, and had casually shut the door as if it was _normal_ for them to be in the toilet together when one was so obviously in need to get off.

"Excuse me, but why the hell did you go in with me?" Light demanded instantly.

"What happened was -" L raised a finger. "At the speed you were going, I was practically dragged along with no choice but to follow."

"Don't give me that." Light hissed, noticing how the other chose to disregard the fact he had closed the damn door.

Damn it, it was too much... his emotions were all over the place right now and _nothing_ was going away.

He decided to direct his agitation on L, voice going all cynical.

"What is it _really,_ Ryuzaki? Come one tell me, _do you just want to watch me do this too_?!"

"There's no need to sound so _unfamiliar_ to the idea. I've watched you do everything else… in fact, judging by your actions in the past to get my attention, one may even think you enjoy it." L was mimicking the display of animosity.

"Oh, so that's what you think?" Light spat. "Aha, NO. That's not true at all and I _don't_ like your stupid attention." He said it in a mock-calm tone before jerking his head to the door, pointing at it with a dramatic finger wave. "So w_hy don't you just get out?"_

L looked didn't look phased. "By all means, I have every intention to give you the necessary privacy if you have plans to take care of it," he said plainly, taking a step towards the door but then stopping.

He fixed Light with a thoughtful look of innocence, "Before I go however... there is one thing I cannot resist asking."

"What now?" Light hissed in vain and in need to a somewhat desperate level now.

L took a step back toward him, Light's eyes only slightly bulging when he felt the other's hand actually land on his shoulder.

_Does he seriously think its the best idea ever to even touch me right now...?!_

"...I only wanted to know what caused such a reaction from you."

Light gaped in disbelief.

_Oh yes, he only wanted to know what caused Light to get a **raging hard on**._

"What do you _think_?"

He shrugged the hand that he now dubbed condescending off his shoulder, eyes filled with contempt._  
_

"Seeing as males are prone to get aroused by visual stimulation, I can only assume it was someone in the room at the time… though there is the possibility that your thoughts just happened to delve into particularly perverse territory, which is quite unlike you I might add." L pondered as if this was a _casual matter one discussed every day_.

Light just stared, at a complete loss of what to say and not trusting himself not throw obscenities at the insufferable dark haired male.

"Tell me… " L said suddenly after his little monologue.

He seemed to choose that moment to abruptly invade the teen's personal space, bringing their faces close, their bodies just flushed against each other. His voice dropped to a whisper...

"W_as it because of Matsuda-san?_"

Light fumed at the very thought because L KNEW damn well that wasn't it. He was sadistically mocking him!

"Should I take your silence as a yes...?"

"Just shut upppppp, Ryuzaki...!"

He was going for an intimidating war-cry but it just came out as a desperate sounding whine.

The stupid interview about his male organs traitorous reaction was uncomfortable, and L's body so close against his at the moment was just making it worst. He tried to inconspicuously move back but it just caused his semi to slide against a bony hip, the rubbing caused friction underneath his jeans and he was getting hard all over again...

_What the fuck,_ Light groaned inwardly.

"… I see," L smirked, still close, and he probably felt that.

"To be honest, I had no idea giving Matsuda a back rub would result in _that_ kind of bodily condition from you. I admit I'm surprised despite the fact that I suppose I should have pieced it together with how inquisitive and jealous you were about our past relationship..."

Light stared.

_Did he just call me... jealous? DO NOT WANT. _

Feeling a rather angry burst of feelings seize his already out of whack with stupid hormones body, Light found the strength to all but shove L off him, successfully gaining his personal space back.

He glared daggers down at the other who - besides swaying slightly and shoving a finger in between his lips, looked totally unperturbed by the move.

"You do not have to resort to such hostile physical retaliation, Light-kun."

Light felt a wave of relief wash over him, that what with his burst of anger, his 2nd a half L!boner was pretty much withering away.

_Now to get this bastard in check… _

He could care less at the moment if this might be bad for his image being Kira suspect and all. He was frustrated and tired, and... maybe mostly just _frustrated_.

He grabbed L by the collar, not too roughly but just hard enough to show he was not taking this kind of shit at the moment.

"_Don't fuck with me, _L."

They were having intense eye contact, and Light made sure to use the dectective's real name to get his seriousness through.

"What makes you think I would do that with you...?"

"That's NOT what I mean."_  
_

"Oh, so you _do_ want me to f - "

"Damn it, stop this already!"

He released his grip on the other, finally realizing that this kind of lashing out in anger was probably already noted to be used against him.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Listen, I'm not going to tell you what caused it because you shouldn't even care so much in the first place. But I can tell you... in no fucking way, was it because of your ex-lover."

He didn't mean to spit the last part out so derisively… or maybe he did. He still couldn't get over the fact that they… no, never think about that again! Forget about that!

"If you do not wish to share it with me, that is understandable."

He hadn't even denied the lover part...

There was a few moments of heavy silence after that – Light had taken to leaning against the bathroom wall, wondering what the hell to do now. They were still in the bathroom and neither had made a move to leave... L was crouched on the floor against the counter across from Light, looking perplexed as well.

Light was counting to 20 in his head, wishing this was all some bad dream, and he wouldn't ever have to acknowledge such an embarrassing situation ever occurred.

"I cannot help but feel the need to alleviate this uncomfortable tension between us…" L said at last, more to himself.

Light threw him a skeptical look. "And what the hell exactly do you mean by that?"

"It would be logical to assess that the mention of my past sexual activities has entered your mind, hence rousing unwanted perverse thoughts as to what could have happened, therefore creating some form of sexual tension. Your reaction serves as additional affirmation to this assessment - "

"- there is absolutely NO sexual tension, Ryuzaki." He interrupted, but even said in a firm rigid tone, his whole body was radiating exactly that. He was sweating, jaw clenched, and his fists curled tightly at his sides.

L peered up at Light through uneven black bangs. "...even the best liars cannot deceive themselves."

Light wanted to roll his eyes because seriously - was that another Kira accusation right now...?

Instead, he cast the most defiant look he can muster and decided once again on cynical mocking tones, his go-to when backed into a corner of a losing battle.

"If that was the case and there _is_ tension between us... why even bring it up? I mean, does it matter? Like what exactly could you _possibly_ do to 'alleviate' it...?"

L didn't skip a beat.

"I considered the methods to be taken blatantly obvious… " he paused and his smile grew wild. "_But then again you are a virgin_."

Lights face was turned crimson in an instant. The embarrassment was there, each and every time that stupid little fact of life was mentioned.

Crossing his arms, and making a scoffing sound, he threw his head to the side in a dramatic fashion as if he couldn't bear to look at L anymore because what he said was just _so_ stupid.

"That's getting old." He seethed between clenched teeth.

"Yes... and so is Light-kun…"

"Would just cut that out, Ryuzaki - it's so immature! I mean, can't you see that's a low blow? Even for you."

L paused at the outburst then his amusement was gone from his voice when he spoke next, "…Yes, I realize that. My immaturity is no secret, but it does not excuse the fact I owe you an apology. Hence, my previous offer to conciliate your predicament - by indulging you in a favor. . ."

Light narrowed his eyes now at the implication.

He was about to demand an explanation and an end to this stupid encounter when he felt a hand grab at his zipper.

Shock would be an understatement.

Panicked hazel eyes widened, jaw dropping in disbelief, as he watched L crawl forward in the past couple of seconds and was now on his knees, eye level with Light's groin and his fingers at his waistband.

"**What do you think you're doing?**!" Light exclaimed, as he grabbed at L's offending hand, steadying it from doing anything.

"In this position, Light-kun…" The dark eyes looked up at him. "…_what else could I possibly be thinking of doing?"_

Light shook his head violently, his fingers gripping L's hand tighter and he could feel sweat against their skin.

_There's no way he's saying what I think he's saying..._

"You're going to…" Light trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud, though he could not deny his body was reacting to such an inappropriate idea in an entirely different way than his mind.

L didn't say anything and pulled at his zipper.

"No!" Light couldn't resist yelping out the panicked cry.

_Okay okay okay, get a grip Light oh my god get a grip...! But wait - is he seriously offering to... right now... JUST LIKE THAT?! _

"No...?" L echoed, fingers stilling for the moment.

"This... this isn't something we should even _think_ about doing!" Light hissed, but he made no move to push the other away. "Get away from there... don't... I mean - just _no, _Ryuzaki_..."_

When he was done rambling like a blushing virgin, Light mentally smacked himself.

L looked like he was about to remove his hand for a second, before doing the complete opposite. Light was caught off guard as he felt L's palm press up right against his clothed semi, before feeling the hand drag down slowly in one mindblowingly stimulating move. He felt the slender fingers cup him tentatively, and his reaction was one hot mess. He involuntarily bucked his hips as his eyes squeezed shut, breath hitching as the familiar heat of arousal pooled in his stomach.

"You shouldn't...!" He gasped, using all his willpower not to lean into the tempting touch of the older man.

"There's no reason I should..." L's voice was low as he gave an experimental stroke, lazily almost as he went on, face dangerously close to his hands activities. "But can you think of a reason I shouldn't...?"

_There are a million reasons,_ Lights brain screamed.

The physical touch had thrown him off, replaced his senses with sick pleasure. His mind was in haywire because he knew it - this was crossing the line. And between what exactly...? Moral and immoral? Gay and straight? Genius and insanity? Lovers and friends? Whatever it was, he knew once he went over it, there was no going back.

The handcuffs clinked as his hand darted forward, clamping down on the bony shoulder as if the move would provide him with control of the situation. He looked down, eyes half lidded and heart hammering in his chest.

"If I agree… accepting this form of alleviation method..." He panted. "Will you consider it taking advantage of you? Will you use it against me?" He ignored the fact he wasn't saying no anymore but only because he had ran out of ways to say stop without sounding pathetic and he was not trying to be called a true virgin like loser another time that night. Besides... who the hell could say no to L and this once in a lifetime offer?!

L cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, fingers stilling once again, but still around Light.

"No… Kira would want to be in complete control at every given moment. Denying me this would exude to the fact you abhor submission and that could be possible evidence to support that theory."

It was ridiculous, just made absolutely no sense, but most importantly... it was an excuse.

Justification for inexcusable actions…

Light wanted to be excused.

He'd take it...

"You make it hard for me to say no..."

It was unintentional, but his voice came out raw with desire, sultry and suggestive. He shuddered at the sadistically excited dark eyes that bore into his own.

_Was this how he got Matsuda to do these kinds of things...?_

A pang of jealousy stabbed him as soon as the wild thought appeared. His fingers dug into L's shoulders, and he wasn't sure why.

"Then perhaps I will just make it easy for you to say yes." L purred it, deftly unbuttoning Light's jeans then unzipping them.

Light watched in slow motion, mouth hanging open with heated anticipation, God he was actually _really_ hard now, just by the idea that L presented to him, just by the feel of L's fingers on his body…

_Am I seriously going through with this…? Just what am I getting myself into?_

His gaze dropped to L's parted lips and he tried not to think about how the said mouth could be a very _fitting_ answer to his previous question.

L's tongue licked at his lips and when Light's eyes followed the movement, he couldn't resist thinking it was the hottest thing ever. His teenage hormones were in full blast now; he was beyond turned on.

L abruptly pulled down his briefs, freeing his erection. Light choked on a gasp as he felt the slightest ghost of L's hot breath against him with nothing in between. L's dark eyes were gazing at him curiously and Light sunk teeth into his bottom lip as his cheeks positively burned. He wasn't used to someone else looking at this part of him.

_B-but the way he's looking at it with his face so close... ugh, L.. he's just making me even harder… _

L reached out without warning and the sudden skin to skin feel of cold fingers on Light's naked erection was too much. L squeezed him, and Light moaned, a breathless whine, that sounded loud and wanton. His cheeks flushed darker as he realized his behavior right now could only be described as a horny and panting for it.

"…I hope you can tell me now... "

L pumped him once.

"Was _this_ what you were thinking about earlier?"

His tone was smooth and low and Light couldn't help but deem it as sexy, especially while his fingers were wrapped around his cock, stroking from base to tip.

"Y-you're not _doing_ anything yet... so - not exactly," Light said finding it hard to talk and even harder to deny that he didn't want this.

His eyes took in the sight of this new thrilling and enticing version of L. Kneeling... in between Light's legs... with his hand moving up and down... All previous apprehension and nerves (maybe his sanity too) left Light completely and were replaced with desire driven _pleasure_ craving lust...

- the heat of the moment.

Light didn't like to think he was easily corrupted by such offensive acts until L chuckled low and turned his head. He licked up the length of Light's cock tantalizingly slow, tongue pressed fully against the underside. L's hot breath drew out ragged pants and the erotic trail of his saliva left Light's cock wet and begging for more. If Light didn't want to before, now he did. He _wanted_ to be corrupted._  
_

"That then...?" L stopped to ask.

Light nodded unsteadily, body still reeling at the pleasure from a simple teasing lick.

"Mmm..." L mused. "I knew your mind thrives on twisted thoughts much like K - "

"- this was your idea, Ryuzaki! So just... don't say anything!" Light cried out, as he realized L was _really_ planning to _talk_ during this. He could do without the commentary... it was embarrassing enough as it was and he was _so_ hard, damn it.

"I wonder if you taste as good your lies..." L's voice dropped to a whisper, as he brought attention back to the hardness in front of him hungrily, but did nothing to get the blowjob started.

Light felt any self-control just disappear.

He leaned down, knees shaking. Involving Kira again... L just had no limits! To mentally screw with people was one thing, but to do it while sexually messing with them at the same time? It pissed him off.

"Here's an idea..." Light whispered hotly. "Why don't you stop wondering and _just put it in your mouth_…?"

Despite Light's demanding tone, L didn't reply right away, instead he motioned for Light to move into a sitting position against the floor. When they made eye contact, Light was taken aback at how the dark eyes looked more alive than he had ever seen them. His face had a slight pink flush to it, the sweat sliding past his cheek only adding sex appeal to this suddenly alluring version of L. There was no denying it now - fuck yeah he was attracted to L, in more ways than one.

"And if I don't...?" L asked as he grabbed at Light again from their new position on the floor, L on his knees now, face hovering above the other's lap. Light could feel the cold tile wall against his back as well as the floor, but his body was on fire as L jacked Light off in a steady rhythm, fisting him with slender fingers to give just the right amount of pleasurable friction, as he watched his every reaction.

"If you stop now, it'd be cruel…" He gasped out, somehow still managing to maintain eye contact. **"…**unforgivable**."**

He let out a series of harsh pants afterward as L's hand around him squeezed, thumb brushing against the slit of his cock, smearing precum down his shaft. Light shuddered at the intense sensual feeling of the erotic movement. Even though the liquid felt sticky against him, it was disturbingly arousing and with L's hot touch felt good as hell, and Light was just so fucking hard now...

"...even if I continue, this sort of thing between you and I cannot be forgiven…"

He barely heard it because L had uttered it right before bringing his head forward and finally closing his lips around Light.

In seconds, he was overwhelmed by the mindblowing heat of L's mouth - wet, hot, and he was just taking Light even further inside of it. The immense pleasure as L began to really suck him off had him squeezing his eyes shut, his hands clawing at the bathroom tiles.

"Ryuzaki...!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

...why am I evil and didn't finish the blowjob scene...? Because my brain has exploded, writing this chapter... it was hell. things got ooc the moment i decided to make everyone blow each other hahahahahaha. i can't even write in what L's thinking... so he just comes off as a big bad but sexy creeper with oral fixations, my gawd. sigh... let's just say he's manipulative with ~feelings~...

side note: thank you kind followers and even kinder favers! you guys sure know how to make a loser with no life dementedly happy :") oh yes, and to those that reviewed.. i love you!

yes... please review if you have that kind of time! hooooooope i didn't disappoint anyone D:


End file.
